Love, Tugging At The Heartstrings
by DessieDawn
Summary: Eli's world was completely shattered. Her life in shambles, her godfather Charlie moves her out to his hometown of Forks, Washington. With Bella on the way things could prove to be intriguing. They cross paths with the infamous Cullen's and destiny has a few ideas for what's to come. Jasper and Eli have quite the chemistry going on and he may be the glue that fixes her. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Six seconds. That is how long it took for me to lose everything. Anyone will tell you that these things happen for a reason. That's a crock of shit. Allow me to backtrack for a bit… Let's count to six.

 _One._

My mother and sister are sleeping peacefully, my dad is attentively watching the road driving us home and I am sitting diagonally from him looking out the window, submersing myself into the music resonating from my iPod. The gentle words of Saving Abel's lead singer clouding my thoughts. Despite my physical body not being too far, my mind is drifting away into the abyss.

 _Two._

I look over to my sleeping sibling who is in a peaceful slumber and I can't help but smile. The day had been spent doing vigorous activity. We had gone out to the local nature preserve, mostly to walk and enjoy each other's company. Walking and laughing, just living in the moment. She was tuckered out. Can't say I blame her since we walked a good 5 miles around the park. Taking trails to see the beauty that lies all around us.

 _Three._

I reach out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear, away from her adorable baby face. Seven years old and she still manages to be more beautiful than I can ever hope to be. Although I am not envious, she is the loveliest person on this earth and I could never wish for a better pest. Words cannot begin to describe how I feel for the little angel sitting next to me. She makes the dark days not seem so bad. I love her.

 _Four._

Dad is mouthing words to a song he has been singing all day. It's not in the least bit annoying but more so comforting. He always does this on trips for downtime. It keeps him busy, which is fine by me. I look into the rearview mirror and as if by some form of luck, so does he. He smiles, then mouths 'I Love You, Eli'. I smile back and mouth 'ditto' and even though I can't hear him, I can see him chuckle. His eyes return to the road in front of him.

 _Five._

I look down at my iPod and just realized that the song had changed. 100 Years by Five For Fighting, it's a nice song but for some odd reason I can't shake the ominous dread that is seeping into me. But by the time I realize what it could mean, it's already too late.

 _Six._

I look up for this split second and…

My entire world just stopped.

 _BOOM_

 _CRASH_

 _FLIP_

 _SCREECH_

 _Panic sets in as the car flips over. Mom and Brielle never woke during the collision. We tumbled for what seemed like hours but it was only mere seconds. My head hurt, my body felt as if someone lit me on fire. I couldn't see clearly, spots lined my vision as I lay dangling from the top of the car. The last thing I saw was the blood that had been scattered across the windshield. Then everything went dark._

 _~Time Goes On~_

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

The unbearable beeping noise is exactly by my ear. I am fully aware that I'm awake but I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I lay there for a few minutes to take an assessment of my current physical state. Everything hurt, my head down to my toes and everything in-between. It was kind of hard to breathe. I felt like complete shit if I'm being honest. It was then I could hear the sound of footsteps and the chatter coming from people. Phones were ringing and I could hear the overhead intercom speaking or should I say paging a doctor.

Then it hit my like a ton of bricks; I'm in the hospital. With as much strength as I could muster I opened my eyes to only come face to face with that heinous bright light. I hissed at the sight and began to open and close my eyes hoping they would adjust. It took a minute but I was able to see somewhat clearly. My guess was absolutely correct. I was in a hospital. Which one? I have no clue but I'm going to find out.

Forcing myself to sit up in that horrid, uncomfortable bed I got myself propped up. Then I found the remote on the side of the bed and pressed the button meant to call the nurse to my room. After I laid there for what seemed like forever I was greeted by an older nurse, say mid to late 40's and a younger doctor who seemed to be at least 30. They smiled in my direction before going over my current medical state.

"Hello Ms. Grey, how are you feeling?"

"Truthfully? Not so good but I guess that's to be expected."

"Ok, we are going to go through some routine questions. What is your full name?"

"Elissa Eden Marcussen, but I prefer Eli"

"How old are you?"

"16, I'll be turning 17 in December"

"What do you remember about the accident?"

"I had looked up for a split second and I vaguely recall a car crashing into us and flipped the car over. And the last thing I saw…"

"What did you see?"

"Blood. I saw blood." My growing anxiety and panic came bubbling to the surface. "What happened to my family?"

The doctor's face became expressionless and I could tell that the inevitable had happened.

"They're gone aren't they?" I said, as the instantaneous chokehold of reality had its hold on me. I felt sick, angry but most of all I felt grief. Pure unadulterated grief. Everything slowed around me and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. It wouldn't be long until the dam broke and I would be reduced to nothing but an absolute wreck.

The doctor brought me back from my reverie, telling me what had all but been confirmed by his face. They were dead. Mom, Dad and Brielle.. They would never know the light of day again. I would wake up every day and I'd be the one thing I had always feared; I'd be alone. Brielle would never see another birthday, Mom wouldn't be there to hug me and Dad would never again talk with me. They're gone. And there is nothing that will change that.

He soon left, as did the nurse and I felt myself cry. In the little room I had let myself break and fall apart. My chest heaved, the sobs wracking through me and the noises of my pain echoing off the walls creating a symphony of sadness. And only one thought had crossed my mind; it should have been me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the death of my family. Two agonizing weeks. Currently, I'm sitting in the rec room of a psych ward. So far I've been going to group and private therapy sessions. My Doctor says I'm handling everything substantially well, minus the incident that occurred hours after being given the news.

No one has dared to mention it. Being kind enough to let me grieve in peace. I wasn't in my right mind, I know this much. My physical injuries were a large scar on my right cheek, a gashed knee and a weird puncture wound on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. The last of which was odd and still unexplained. It wasn't deep yet it wasn't shallow.

' _Huh, kind of like the emotional scarring I will forever have'_

My thought is interrupted by my new best friend and an annoying asshat, whom I have come to know as Patrick. Patrick is approximately 6'1' with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's adorable, for an overgrown child. Having just tried to kill himself a few week earlier, I'll be honest, you would never be able to tell.

"Hey Shortstack" he says in a joking manner.

"Who you calling Shortstack, troll!" I try to keep a serious face.. And fail almost 3 seconds after, erupting into a fit of giggles. He laughs along with me. Patrick is the kind of guy that you can never not laugh and feel giddy around. He's calm but he tends to be quite a clown at times. He's the brother I never wanted.

"So whats going on with you this week Cutie Pie?"

"Not much Pat, I'll be out of here tomorrow. My uncle slash godfather is apparently adopting me and taking me from NorCal to a rainy city in Washington"

"That sucks, no sunshine man"

"Not really, I enjoy the rain. It's always calming and it helps me sleep. I sleep better when it rains"

I only realize the mistake I made after the words left my mouth. Before I can even react he belts out;

"BABY! ITS 3AM I MUST BE LONELY" By now I have my head in my hands trying to breathe. Once my breathing has returned to normal I collect myself.

"You would pull a Matchbox 20 reference wouldn't you? I'm so proud of you" I smile at my friend. He smiles back.

"I know."

*Time Goes On*

A couple hours later I find myself with my best friend with a fake I.D and 200$. Now you may ask why do I need both of those things? I am at a local tattoo parlor in L.A. It's the last thing I want to do here, make a memory that will last forever. It's a memory that will always be fresh in my mind but I want it to be with me physically. A token, if you will.

Patrick is going with me simply because I know I need him with me. Not so he can hold my hand but more so for moral support. I'm planning on getting a semicolon behind my ear and the tree of life with the names of my parents and sister on my left side.

I am eager to have this all done and over with since time is scarce. As I wait patiently by the front desk to get my card swiped and to have the sketches that my artist drew to show me. I fidget on my feet trying to calm my already hyperactive state and I look over to Patrick. He is smiling at me or should I say my giddiness. He chuckles to himself and looks over to the side, then nudges me and points over to the hallway.

I look over, my artist reappears and hands me the I.D. He then motions with his hands for us to follow him back into the room where all the magic happens.

"I chose the best three that I sketched, I figured you may want this to be a little more sentimental with the tree, the semicolon will be the easiest one and also the quickest" He says matter-of-factly.

I look over the three and start to analyze them. The first looks too deathly so that one is out. The second is pretty but there's a certain element which just rubs me the wrong way. The third, however, is all black with some shading. It looks almost historical, like something you'd see in a museum. I smile brightly, and hand him the third choice. He smiles back and says;

"I should've guessed you'd pick this one" I chuckle and he gets right to work. I hear the needle buzz and it puts me on edge but after a while it fades out. He starts on my smaller tattoo and MY GOD it hurts like a bitch. But it's over in the blink of an eye, okay maybe not so much but I was zoned out so that what it felt like. Next He asks me to roll up my Henley, I do as I'm told and situate it above my bra line. It starts On the outer part of my rib cage and ends the same way on my back.

After a few hours of sitting straight up and a needle poking my sides I am seriously sore. Not to mention tired. I pay 170$ and leave with my thanks as me and Patrick make our way back to the hospital. We are driving in my car. It's my Santa Fe. It makes the long rides more comfortable. A refreshing silence is upon us; we just sit back and enjoy it. I should be weary of being in a car because of the accident, though I'm not. And I guess that's a good thing. For once I'm feeling at ease, perfectly content.

By the time we are back into the ward and saying our goodnights. I head to bed carefully moving my body as to not hurt myself trying to maneuver my way into my nightshirt. Finally I get to bed and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

 _I must be dreaming…_

 _But it's not like the dreams I normally have._

 _I can see nothing above me, the sky is pitch black even with the contrast of the bright green trees._

 _I look around, trying to place where I am._

 _It hits me like a ton of bricks._

 _This is where I used to play with Bella in the forest when I'd come to visit her family._

 _Although I don't remember it being so sinister.._

 _The wind starts to blow and its almost deafening._

 _The next thing that happened was truly terrifying._

 _I never saw anything but what I heard scared the living daylights out of me._

" _I'll be waitin' for you, Darlin'"_

I shot up from my bed, wishing I hadn't done so. My ribs ached at the sudden movement, my chest heaved, breathing was ridiculously erratic. Once I calmed myself down I looked over at my bedside clock. 8:47, just 13 minutes away from our wake up call.

' _Damn'_ I mentally curse. I get up from my bed and walk over to the mirror on the wall. I lift my shirt up to inspect my tattoo. It's wrapped in clear plastic wrap and it's really bloody. But sure enough the tree is magnificent and the names are written in beautiful cursive. It reads: Eliot, Michelle and Brielle. Father, mother and sister. The painful reminder. I will never have them here with me but I will always carry them with me, so long as I live.

I go through my daily routine, brushing my teeth in the bathroom, combing my platinum blonde hair into a high ponytail and finally my makeup. Just a small amount of eyeliner and mascara to compliment my greyish-blue eyes. I've always loved my eyes. My parents had brown and green eyes but my sister had my mother's eyes, which were green. My dad's we're a brighter brown, like sunshine through a glass of whiskey. I apparently inherited me eye color from my late grandmother on my dad's side. Just like me she was the only one that had them out of her siblings. I was closer with her than anyone else in my family.

After packing all of my belongings and putting on my navy blue Henley, favorite pair of light wash skinny jeans and my black combat boots I am set to go. I walk over with my suitcases to the front of the center to see Pat and Uncle Charlie conversing. They look over me and Charlie rushes over and engulfs me into what I would call a "papa bear hug". He pulls back to give me a once over before he speaks.

"Jesus kiddo, you're all grown up. You must be quite the heartbreaker, huh?"

I laugh before I say "Not really, Pops" recalling the old nickname I had given him the times I visited.

He smiles back but it's a sad smile..

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Eli, your parents were the best friends a guy could ask for and I hadn't met Brie, yet"

I internally wince. It's tearing everyone up, I have to nip this right in the butt. "It's okay old man, my parents always loved you and Brie would've too. They're in a better place".

' _Jesus, what the fuck am I saying? When did I get so whimsical and shit? I don't even know'_

I look over to Patrick who takes his hands out of his pockets to bring me into a hug. He kisses my hairline and pulls back, looking into my eyes. "Text me or call me whenever you need me. Even if you don't just do it. I'm a paranoid bastard so please don't make me drag your ass down here, alright?"

I confirm with a nod and a smile. I reach up to kiss his cheek. He and Charlie take my bags and put them in the car. I get inside the passenger seat and buckle up. Charlie gets into the driver's seat of my car and turns the ignition. I wave goodbye to Patrick, a sad smile playing on my lips. He does the same. I continue to look out the window. Hoping the trip will be over soon enough. But then I realize I'm starting school this week.

' _Fuck'._


	3. Chapter 3

The trip was longer than I would've liked it to be. But I had the company and the radio to pass the time. Half of the way there I fell into a dreamless slumber and I uttered a silent prayer of thanks. By the time we were on our way to Forks and actually in Washington I started to feel a little anxious. But luckily the rain seemed to instantaneously calm my fears. The little sleepy town was surrounded by an immense amount of pure green forest.

' _The Forest Of Drizzling Rain, heh. I think I'll like it here.'_

The town in question was bustling, and busy even with the weather. The upside to small towns is most everything is within walking distance. The cons, however is everyone and anyone knows about everything. Meaning I will sure be biting my tongue a lot more than usual. Wouldn't want some unsavory secrets to be brought to light and make my life worse just because someone couldn't keep their fucking mouth shut.

Even with the everyone busying about it seems people knew of my imminent arrival. Charlie said that it's been like that since he mentioned that Bella and I would be in his care. For those who remember me, they are shocked that I would come to my parents' hometown, where they got out to make something of themselves at the ages of 18 and 20.

' _Sigh… And the prodigal daughter returns'_

Pulling into the driveway of my new home I realized just how long it's been since I visited. I think, the last time I was here was when I was 7. Bella had just turned 8 and we had a slumber party to celebrate. Lying underneath the covers with flashlights and a book. Giggling almost noisily, finding the content hilarious. We were so close, I wonder if she's changed. It's currently a Wednesday, I start school tomorrow and she arrives Friday afternoon.

I unload my bags and Charlie treks up the driveway. I follow blindly behind, watching carefully as to where my feet step. I'm not clumsy by any means but you can never be too careful. We walk through the front door and I take mental notes as to which room is which. The main hallway leads off to the kitchen, living room and to the stairs. Walking up the stairs we encounter a hallway that leads to three bedrooms and the bathroom. My guess is Charlie's room is the far door on the left, Bella's would be across the hall and mine is the first door on the right.

I am correct in that assumption. He opens said door and the room is a turquoise color with white borders and dark wood floors. The same as it was before, the only things that are new is a queen-sized bed. The bed looks quite soft and bright with the all-white duvet. Which I like, I have a more monochromatic color pattern. We set my suitcases and duffle bags at the base of the bed.

Charlie nervously gave the room a glance before turning to speak to me.

"I, uh, hope you like the room.. If not we can pick up some stuff in town tomorrow since I still have to finish Bell's room"

"I love it, Pops. It compliments my tastes very well, I have a few keeps-sakes and knick-knacks to place and then it will be perfect. Thank you!" I rush out and hug him. He chuckles and hugs back without hesitation. I was always a hugger so it should come as no surprise that I haven't changed all that much. We let go and he leaves the room so I can get started.

I start with my suitcases. Moving into piles as to where everything will be placed. Clothes and such go toward the closet and dresser. Laptop bag goes directly on the desk. My phone charger goes next to my nightstand. I open the sturdier bag to reveal my pictures, posters and my figurines. I place the posters on my wall, they're mostly movie and band posters but that's what I like. They consist of The Lost Boys, Moulin Rouge, Fall Out Boy and last but not least Nirvana. I place my figurines around my desk, dresser and my angel on the nightstand. The only picture I kept that were framed was the last few photos that had been taken during the previous years. The picture of my family together with loving smiles, Brielle when she was born and a couple from trips.

It feels like it happened just yesterday but I know that time has barely passed. Shoving the unsavory memories out of my mind I move on to put the clothes away. Shirts, dresses, jackets, sweaters and coats are in the closet. While bottoms, undergarments and socks go in the dresser.

With a final huff and cracking of the bones, I'm finally done. By the time I finish I realize only an hour and a half has passed. Okay, dinner, shower and then bed.

' _Hmm.. Sounds like the best plan I've had all day'_ I smirk to myself and head downstairs. Pop's is sitting on the couch watching some sort of sports channel, probably ESPN. I plop down on the couch next to him and watch out of boredom, I was totally right by the way. He looks over at me and smiles before he asks the question I was waiting for. "You hungry Eli?" "Yes, sir!" He laughs heartily before turning off the T.v and standing up. I follow suit. We head out of the house, lock up then down the driveway to the car.

We head to the diner in town, as we step in a chorus of hellos break through the air. I smile warmly at everyone before we are seated. Our waitress comes to take down our orders. Charlie, of course chooses the steak and potatoes while I go for the grilled chicken and veggies. We eat in a comfortable silence before we pay and leave. By the time were home I'm already exhausted. I usher out a hug and say my goodnights before going to my room collecting my night clothes and heading into the shower.

I set my things down, shut the door behind me and turn on the tap. I let it run for a second before testing it then I strip my clothing hastily. Remembering to unwrap my tattoo I head into the warm water. I allow my muscles to stretch and relax while I take my head under the stream of water. Washing my side carefully before moving on to my hair. I shampoo and condition it thoroughly. Next I shave my legs and other unspeakable placed before turning off the water and drying myself off. After putting on my sleep shorts and long sleeved tee-shirt on, I comb my hair through so it'll behave the next day. I place my used towel in the hamper, then exit the bathroom.

Returning to my room I collect my phone, sit on the bed, and call Patrick.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring, he always picks up on the third ring._

"Well look who finally decided I was important enough to be called" he joked.

"Well I'm soooorry, the drive was long and I had shit to do" I teased.

"So how is it?"

"Surprisingly, awesome. My room is up to par, Charlie doesn't hover and it seems nice here. Quiet, but nice".

"Good to hear, Eli. I'm glad things are going good for you. I'll be busting out of this place soon too. Grams said she's not happy with what went down at her daughter-in-laws and promises that I will feel right at home".

"Where specifically is home?"

"You're gonna flip out when you hear this".

"Where?!" I shout-laugh to him.

"Seattle". He states.

"NO FUCKING WAY. You have got to be shitting me"

"I shit you not, Sis".

Hearing that nickname makes my heart swell with joy. In two short weeks he was able to worm his way into my heart. I thank god for this annoying angel. This was for sure an upside.

"Soo, I start school tomorrow".

"Oh lord have mercy on your poor soul".

"OHH. Thanks so much for your words of encouragement" I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me girl, I will slap you through the phone!"

"I will never understand how you could possibly know that".

"Because I know you better than you know yourself!"

"Very true" I concede.

"Look sweetie, just breathe. Focus on getting your education, make friends and do your damn homework. And I know for a fact boys will be knocking down your door so just kick their asses to the curb before I do"

"So what your saying is I can never date? First of all I'm a grown ass woman who can handle herself but I will humor you and should I happen to find a decent guy, you will be the first to meet him, okay?"

"Fair enough. Damn you for being so persuasive.".

"It's a talent" I sigh before jokingly flicking a lock of hair behind my shoulder.

"Stop flicking your hair behind you like a queen bee in a high school flick and get to bed."

' _How does he do that?'_

"Okay. G'night Pat"

"Night, Shortstack".

I hang up the phone, put it on the charger and set it on the table. I quickly set my alarm for 6:00AM before checking this actual time, 9:39PM. 8 ish hours of sleep? That's a dream come true. I slip underneath the warm covers, lying my head on the pillow. I sit up slightly to turn off the light, I lie back down. I face the window, seeing the dark night skies and the pitter-patter of the rain against my window. I let my tired eyes droop closed and I breathe evenly. Slipping into a deep sleep.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I noticed my story has been viewed quite a bit since I posted the first chapter. Thank you guys. Like seriously, so much, I have a hard time following through with my writing projects so seeing a lot of you taking an interest make me feel more inclined to write. Okay the next chapter is the first day of school for our heroine. She gets to meet a few of the Cullen's so that'll be interesting. Also, can anyone recognize the reference at the beginning of this chapter? Anyways, I post the next chapter soon (HINT: The faster you review, the faster I write and post). See you all next time. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (And other things):**

 **Hey guys, How are things? I really shocked to see that this story is actually getting more views and visitors than I could've imagined. So to those lovely individuals, you're awesome so go ahead and take a virtual hug. Seriously, you bunch are the coolest. And now for the reviews.**

 **Anaylen: I'm really glad you like it. Here's the update you wanted :P.**

 **Torixxtheunspoken: Thank you, here you go :D.**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Love the pen name. You're the third to review that has said they love it, so thank you kindly.**

 **Nameless Fable: I honestly cried while writing the first chapter. It's a tragic way to start a story but the way things needed to line up, it had to be done. And as for the Cullen's… We'll just have to read on and find out.**

 **Hint: I am so sorry. It was not my intention to be mean. Please note you guys are free to review at your own pace. I just like to see what you guys are liking and disliking about the story. And as for longer chapters, I will try to write at minimum, 2000 words. And keep in mind the announcements will not count to that 2000.**

 **Alrighty, first day of high school. What could possibly go wrong? Don't answer that, lets just check in on our heroine.**

I woke minutes before my alarm was set to go off. The darkness of my bedroom seemed to be brighter than when I went to bed. So now I know it's not always darker.

' _Duly noted'_

I stretch lightly before I move the covers off of my body. Moving to my lamp, I turn it on. The soft yellow light permeates the room giving it a glow, like synthetic sunlight. I move to the window which is a few good feet from my bed and open the purple curtains, it's still dark but I can see the rain sprinkling lightly on the ground. I smile and chuckle to myself thanking the gods above for a lighter dose of rain, I quickly knock on the bedside table.

' _Knock on wood. I'm not taking any chances'_

I then take my phone off the charger and turn off my alarm clock. Noticing a new text message I quickly flip the phone open. It's from Pat.

 _Message from: Bubby_

 _Received at: 5:45AM_

 _GOODMORNING SUNSHINE, how did you sleep? Hopefully okay, anyway have fun, don't kill anyone and… DO. YOUR. DAMN. HOMEWORK. Kk luv you byez._

' _He's an idiot, I love him anyways'_ I quickly text him back.

 _Message To: Bubby_

 _kk. Luv you too. I make no promises, so you better have bail money on standby. ;)_

Flipping my phone closed and setting it back on the night stand. I go to my dresser and quickly select my dark wash skinny jeans, mismatched socks and a simple grey bra/pantie set. Next, I pick a white with lace around the shoulders long-sleeved shirt, charcoal grey camisole and my long black hooded sweater. I remove my night clothes and change swiftly into my attire, and dare I say, I look damn good. The white shirt has a hole specifically for the thumb. I have two other shirts like it. It's comfortable yet also professionally casual. The jeans accentuate my legs and my rear. My goal today is to be comfortable yet cute.

For my shoes, I go with my trusty pair of combat boots. They are my trade mark after all. I search for my makeup bag and head out of my room and into the bathroom. I apply black eyeliner and mascara before exiting and going to collect my things for school. A backpack, folders, a binder and writing utensils. Good I'm all set.

I turn off the lights, grab my phone and backpack. I head downstairs to talk to Pop's until I have to leave for school. The clock reads, 45 minutes left until I have to leave.

' _Nice, Eli you have officially beaten your record for getting ready'_ I smirk to myself. As soon as I turn into the kitchen I see Charlie, reading the newspaper and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Goodmorning" I say.

He mumbles a "morning" back.

I smile, he and Bella have that awful habit so it's good to know that I can still know what they're saying. I move to the counter, open the cupboard and retrieve a mug. I fill my cup with the coffee from the machine and sit down across from my uncle. We drink in silence, mostly trying to be fully awake, which I can understand. I am not a morning person, and if I have not had my full cup of coffee and people start saying things all excitedly, I may just punch them in the throat.

"So I should warm you, everyone has been ecstatic about you coming here so you'll more than likely be the center of attention." He says.

"Alright, I'm mentally preparing myself for that. So I am assuming im picking up my schedule from the main office?" I inquire.

"Yup. Alright kid I got to head out, here's your key. Lock up before you leave. I get off around 7 so you're free to do whatever after you get home from school. I trust you so I can expect that you won't do anything stupid. If you make friends they are allowed to come over. Just no boys, that's my one rule."

"Charlie, I promise you; no boys will be in this house. I'll probably just take a walk outside, watch tv or draw something."

"Alright, love you. Have a great day kiddo".

"Ditto" I say. He smiles, gives me a hug and walks out. About two minutes later I hear the cruiser engine and can tell he's pulling out of the driveway. I get up and put our dishes in the sink before rinsing and drying them. I place them in the dishwasher and close it. Grabbing all my stuff I head out to my car, locking the door before leaving. After my things and I are safely inside I place my iPod in my pocket and take out my keys.

I start the car, pull out of the driveway and onto the street. I drive for about fifteen minutes before I arrive. There are a limited number of parking spaces but I manage to find one near the front of the school. By now I am fully aware that all eyes are fixated on me. I turn off the engine and lock my doors, I step out of my car and begin to walk towards the school. People are quietly speaking and pointing in my direction so to drown them out I place my earbuds into my ears and hit play. Muse's 'Uprising fill my ears and I smile. I spare a small glance behind me and my vision catches on a group of five. Having only a millisecond of time I can see they look very beautiful. Their eyes are as fixated on me as everyone else's are but I can tell that they are staying silent.

' _Weird, but at least they aren't openly talking about me. I'm grateful for that'_

It seemed very random but one of them had smirked at me before I had turned my attention back to the space in front of me. By the time I managed to find my way to the office I had taken my earbuds out. I stepped inside the room and waited behind the desk until the secretary spoke.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" She asked

I cleared my throat before answering "Hi. My name is, Elissa Marcussen-Grey. I'm new here." I say politely.

She smiles as recognition fills her features "Ah, yes. Chief Swan's niece right?"

I nodded and she proceeded to hand me my school schedule and a color coded map of the school. Pointing out where my first class would be. As well as emergency exits in case something goes wrong. I thank her before turning and checking my schedule.

 _1_ _st_ _Period: Trigonometry with Mr. Cooper._

 _2_ _nd_ _Period: English with Ms. Perry_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period: Art with Mr. Moore_

 _4_ _th_ _Period: US History with Mrs. Chase_

 _5_ _th_ _Period: Lunch_

 _6_ _th_ _Period: Chemistry with Mr. Wiles_

 _7_ _th_ _Period: Study Hall with Ms. Newman_

' _Whoever decided to give me study hall at the end of the day has my eternal gratitude.'_

I smile and place the sheet for all my teachers to sign at the top of the pile. Ready to hand it over to the first teacher. Ms. Cope said I had to have all my teachers sign it and return it to the office by the end of the day. I'll have to make a mental note to tell Bella this. I head down the corridor to my first class of the day.

I step inside and walk to the teachers desk. Mr. Cooper's head shoots up from the boards, smiles, than takes the slip of paper from my outstretched hand.

"Welcome to Trig, Ms. Grey. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure. Hello, I'm Elissa but I prefer Eli and I just moved here to live with my uncle"

"Alright take a seat by Ms. Cullen, will you raise your hand?"

The girl in question raised her hand. She was one of the five I saw this morning. She had black spikey hair, pale complexion and golden eyes. I walked back and sat myself beside her while situating my belongings.

She smiled brightly and spoke "Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Alice." I returned the smile.

After a few minutes of the teacher talking and taking a few notes, Alice turned to me and started a conversation.

"So Eli, why did you move here?"

"My family recently passed away so I came to live with my Uncle here in Forks." The smile instantly dropped from her face and she looked as If she had wished she hadn't asked that question. "I'm so sorry" she replied sullenly.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm just trying to get passed it. It was only a question. No harm done." I waved her off with a smile and she brightened up significantly. After the bell rang I said my goodbyes to Alice but she quickly grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"We're going to be best friends. I promise."

I had not been prepared for that sudden outburst but I felt that her statement was genuine.

"Whatever, you say, Bestie" I smiled at her. She smiled back then left.

My next two classes went by in a flash. But I have to say that Art was most certainly better than English. In English I had met Angela and Mike. Angela was a brainy type who loved to challenge herself and was in general a sweet girl.

Now Mike on the other hand, decided to make me a conquest. Within a minute of talking to me he began flirting non-stop. It was getting annoying really fucking fast. He's like one of those frou-frou dogs that like to hump people's legs. He wasn't bad looking but he was immature and clingy. Which was an instant turn off. God forbid I try to focus because then he starts to talk. I silently thanked the teacher for telling him to be quiet. Art was by far my favorite class. I got to sketch and feel at ease.

I was heading into fourth period, I walked to the teacher's desk and handed my slip to Mrs. Chase who signed it before saying "Alright, please take your seat next to Mr. Hale." She pointed and I quickly found my seat but when I looked over I was granted quite a sight. Mr. Hale was also one of the five I saw this morning. While his complexion and eyes were the same as Alice's his hair was a dark honey blonde color. He was most certainly attractive but I averted my eyes to the now speaking teacher.

Not long after the teacher had advised us to get out our history books. I, of course couldn't get one until tomorrow so I was out of luck. Or so I thought. Hale pushed his book between us so he could share. I smiled and whispered "thank you". Getting only a swift nod in return. I didn't read into it too much. I was vaguely aware that the girls had been glaring at me but when their gaze moved to my left the suddenly had this look of awe. Jealous much?

I felt bad that these hormonal teenage girls were probably throwing themselves at him. He clearly didn't want all that attention from the annoyed looks that plagued his lovely face. I knew for a fact I didn't want to add to the problem because while yes he is most certainly attractive I won't be that kind of girl. I would sooner be ripped limb by limb.

I looked over at the boy who seemed to be.. In distress? No, in pain. Was he that uncomfortable? Maybe I should…

I didn't even have time to think.. I looked over at him then back at the book and I whispered lowly, "I'm sorry".

I knew he heard me because as soon as the words left my mouth he had looked shocked. He didn't miss a beat.

"For what" his voice sounded like liquid cocaine. It was soft but timid yet there seemed to be a trace of strength resonating from those words.

"The girls in this room keeping looking at you like they want to jump your bones, you look so uncomfortable. And if this is a normal day then I'm sorry you have to deal with this" I said with sincerity and conviction.

Then he did something wonderful. He smiled. I was almost lost in a daze but I quickly composed myself and said "You should smile more often" I said with warmth, I could even feel it which was strange.

He didn't say anything after that, but there was a small smile still on his lips for the rest of the period.

~Time Goes On~

Lunch. It's usually categorized as a time of day in regards to meals. In school though, its absolute chaos. People are speaking obnoxiously loud for no damn reason other than to one up each other. Cliques seem non-existent though. So that's a plus. Angela met up with me outside the cafeteria and we walked through the lunchline. I really wasn't all that hungry so I got an apple and a water bottle. We paid for our food then she lead me to her table.

Two girls, two boys, Mike, Angela and I were now sitting at the table before the bombarding began.

"Hey, I'm Tyler" he winked after his introduction.

"Hello Gorgeous, my name is Eric".

"I'm Jessica" she smiled, but it seemed a little forced and then I saw a girl that had been oogling Hale when I was in History.

"Lauren, and you're not that bad looking" She said snidely, eyeing me up in the process. Like wow, okay bitch take a break. God, she seemed pretty but her personality made her extremely unattractive.

I zoned out for a bit until I heard the group begin to clamor around me.

"oh god here they come" Lauren said.

I looked to see who they were talking about. The five once again from this morning.

"I already know two of them but who are the other three?" I asked.

Jessica smiled realizing her days as a gossip queen had come to light. I wasn't going to like this, I could feel it in my gut. And I'm not usually wrong.

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and she's with the bulky guy, Emmett Cullen. The little black haired girl is Alice Cullen, she's like super weird. The other blonde is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother the one who looks like he's in pain. And the last Is Edward Cullen. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids".

'Hmm, now I now whiskey eyes is Jasper, I hope he's alright'

Jessica interrupted my train of though. "Alice, Jasper and Edward are all single but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Evidently, no one here is worthy" She added the last sentence bitterly. I clenched my fists under the table.

Then Tyler butted in. "Emmett probably uses steroids, I mean come on no guy can be that strong without em'". Next was Lauren, "Rosalie, is like a total stuck up bitch. She never talks to anyone. And Alice is really weird, like who acts like that". And it all got worse from there. Everyone at my table kept going on and on about this subject. I was starting to get pissed. My knuckles had turned white and Angela looked at me concerned.

And then I snapped.

"What gives you the right to judge people? Who are you to say that Rosalie is a bitch, you don't even know her. The same goes for Edward and Emmett. I actually have talked with Alice and she is a really decent human being unlike you Lauren. And Jasper is probably uncomfortable because most of the girls here look at him like an object rather than a person. So if you are going to continue this little gossip session, I'll be taking my leave". I then grabbed my things and walked out of the cafeteria, with everyone having heard my outburst.

' _FUCK. Good going Eli, already pissing people off'_

I walked outside into the parking lot and sat in my car, trying to cool off. Don't get me wrong, I do not regret telling them off but I wish I had handled it better. I sat there for a minute before I heard a soft knock coming from my window. I looked up to see Rosalie Hale. I was confused but I opened the door to my car and stepped out. I was a little lost for words but luckily I didn't have to.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. No one has ever stood up for us before." Her soft melodic voice said.

"Don't worry about it, no one should ever talk about you guys like that. I've only met two of you but I'm sure you all are just as good."

She smiled at that, like actually smiled, and pulled me into a side hug. Then quickly left as she appeared.

Now there was only one thing on my mind.

' _WAIT! What the hell just happened?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hello my lovelies, how are things? So I posted this story on June 30** **th** **, since then I have been getting emails regarding you all. Firstly, I really want to thank you guys so much. As a person who criticizes her work harshly, this is astounding. You guys have seriously made posting this one of the best decisions I have had in a while. Typically, I am awesome at developing characters and setting up stories with a plot that makes sense while also keeping it in line with the original story-line. The hardest part is writing the rest. It sucks having to stop running with an idea because of writer's block but you all make it worthwhile. I plan on seeing this story through and I hope that you with stay tuned. I have a couple ideas, mainly a new story. For a while I've been thinking of doing a Godric/OC story for my fellow trubies. No reason specifically, I just feel like it. I have something else to divulge regarding the characters, more specifically, Eli & Jazz. Eli is the perfect balance for Jasper. She's rational and calm, almost to the point of her emotions being null and void but she is in no way cold. What that means is it may take a while for Jasper to fully get a reading on her. Secondly, I have a plan for Alice as well, mostly because I am a sucker for happy endings. Plus it didn't feel right without adding another person to the family. Which I think my idea for this is spectacular. Care to guess who the lucky guy is? Anyways, back to business. I am also trying to post new updates at least twice a week. And finally (I know I talk wayyy too much) I'm switching up the point of view for a bit. I wanted to get Jasper's side during his first class with our heroine, it'll then transition into Rosalie's but from now on I will post when the POV changes so it won't confuse anyone. Alright, let's see what Jazz is up to.**

 **(Jasper POV)**

I should be used to this by now. Being what we are makes us seem irresistible, having people basically throw themselves at us is normal, we're 'beautiful'. Makes it easier to hunt if you're on the human blood diet, which I'm not, not for a long time. And the amount of lust, hatred, envy and jealously that everyone feels is staggering. A tidal wave of emotion is what I have to deal with every day.

We don't measure time as humans do. Time is forever to us, an infinite amount if you will. So school is nothing to us in terms. It flies by however today that statement seemed unfitting. Alice had been acting very strangely towards me, dropping weird hints here and there that even I wasn't able to decipher. The only thing that was different was the arrival of a new student. Her first name hadn't been known at first, just her conjoined last name. Which is odd. I was under the impression her parents would be married.

The first three periods of class was over in a blink. I had arrived to my 4th period History class, taking my appointed seat. There had been an odd number of people in the class, meaning I sat alone, which I was thankful for. The farther everyone was from me, the better. I couldn't risk a slip up. If I did then surely Rose would have my head. My 'twin' sister and I are very close in a sense. She's protective of her family, especially me. Always has been since our family had basically deemed me the weakest link. So in return I try my best to refrain from hurting anyone, for everyone's sake.

Sitting alone in the back I could feel the hungry stares from the female population that are present in the room. I always ignore them though, no point in meddling with them. I stare blankly out the window for a minute, only to be aware of another presence.

Her scent hits my nostrils but it's not overwhelming in the slightest yet it is at the same time. She smells sweet yet there seems to be a hint of spice to it. I realize very quickly that she will be sitting next to me.

' _Fuck, this can't end well'_

She sat down and glanced over at me then returned her attention to the front of the room. Minutes went by and I slowly realized two things. One, she did not oogle at me but instead kept her attention on her notebook and the front of the room. Two, her emotions were not present, it's as if they are nonexistent.

She doesn't have a text book so I push mine in between us so we can share, not that I need it but it would be too suspicious if I don't at least pretend to read it.

She looked up at me and smiled then said "Thank you". Her voice was soft but my god was it beautiful. I nodded and returned my attention forward. But it didn't stop me from looking at her from the corner of my eye.

Her hair was a bright shade of blonde that hung in waves over her shoulders. Her skin was fair and she had blue-grey eyes. The thing that caught my eyes was a scar that was barely visible, hidden under a thin layer of makeup. She was hiding and for whatever reason I wanted to know why. Why does she wish to hide? She's absolutely breathtaking.

Snapping back to reality I noticed that she has been glancing at me every so often. She looked indecisive for a while trying to figure out something, I couldn't of predicted what though.

"I'm sorry" she whispered lowly and softly.

"What for?" I asked curiously, she hadn't offended me so why is she apologizing?

"The girls in this room keep looking at you like they want to jump your bones, you look so uncomfortable. And if this is a normal day then I'm sorry you have to deal with this".

She was being sincere. Purely sincere. So much so it brought the smallest of smiles to my lips.

"You should smile more often". I could feel the warmth that radiated from her emotions and I pushed it into the atmosphere.

' _She smells as sweet as she is, she is truly something else.'_

 _~Time Goes On~ (Lunchtime)_

Myself and my family walked into the cafeteria. Hearing the whispers and conversations regarding my sweetling.

' _Wait. My sweetling? Where the hell did that come from'_

"No clue, but your thoughts are all about her, do you even know her name?" Edward asked.

"Her name is Eli!" chirped Alice. The four of us looked to the pixie with a silent question.

"And how did you know that Ali?" I retorted.

"I talked to her in 1st period, she just moved here and her name is Elissa but she prefers Eli. I'm not so sure why though."

Emmett piped in "Why did she move here?"

Alice suddenly filled the air with a sadness that was indescribable. Before I could ask as to why she felt that way, Edward beat her to the punch and replied sadly. "Her family died."

We all looked taken back and by we I mean Rose, Em and I. This was shocking to say the least and I could hear the sounds of the chattering growing a bit louder. We all looked over to where it was. Our names were being mentioned. All the horrid things that people had said about us, was being mentioned to Eli. Her face grew passive, eyes downcast and she was clenching her fists under the table. We sat and watched for a few moments. Her emotions were showing again, she was full of anger and rage. I had never felt this much from anyone in 100 years. And before I knew it, she snapped.

"What gives you the right to judge people? Who are you to say that Rosalie is a bitch, you don't even know her. The same goes for Emmett and Edward. I have actually talked with Alice and she is a really decent human being unlike you Lauren. And Jasper is probably uncomfortable because most of the girls look at him like an object rather than a person. So if you are going to continue this little gossip session, I'll be taking my leave".

' _She just defended us..'_

"Her thoughts were not readable for a moment." Edward said slightly annoyed.

"She's a bit of a fire cracker, I like her already" Emmett boomed.

Alice had a tiny smile plastered to her lips. Rose looked deep in thought and indecisive. Before anyone could ask why, she had bolted out of the cafeteria and was heading where Eli had sped off too.

I smirked to myself, _'There is that spice I mentioned earlier, she's got fire in her'.._

 **(Rosalie POV)**

I'm not sure why I am following her but what I do know is, she's the first human to defend us from criticism. As a person who protects her family I can honestly say that she's alright in my book. I had seen her this morning and I have to say that I could not have imagined a stronger girl.

' _She is the epitome of what my daughter would have been like'_ I mused sadly.

I walked up to her window and knocked softly to get her attention. She looked over and there was a look of confusion, probably because I was unexpected. She thought it would probably be Alice. If only she knew, Alice had mentioned seeing this but instead of her she saw me.

" _She will let you fawn over her but she needs help, she needs a motherly figure so when the time comes, find her."_ Alice had said to me only days prior. I would finally have a child to look after.

She stepped from her car to speak with me. Looking lost for words.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. No one has ever stood up to us before".

"Don't worry about it, no one should ever talk about you guys like that. I've only met two of you but I'm sure you all are just as good."

I smiled at her. She's a beautiful girl, inside and out. I pulled her into a side hug and walked back into the school.

 **(Eli POV)**

Whoa. WAIT WHAT?! What in the actual hell just happened. That was so unexpected and… Weird? I don't even know. I haven't been this confused since the plot of star wars. Anywho, I should get back into the school. What class do I have next? AH! That's right, I have Chemistry. Oh yeah, science classes are my favorite. Mostly because I love experiments. Yes I know I'm a nerd, sue me!

Making my way to class wasn't that difficult, despite the trying of others. Well, other is more like it. Lauren decided to try to make my life hell. So far there are three rumors going around. Two of which are about me being kicked out of my last school for almost killing someone and the other is in basic terms, I'm the biggest whore to ever grace the planet.

' _I think that would be a term for her though. Who knows where she's been'_

I walked into the classroom and looked over to see Alice and I'm guessing Emmett? He is the bigger guy, I believe. Alice then comes to me and takes me back to her table and my god the looks on my fellow classmate's faces are priceless. This is what is classified as a Kodak moment.

"Well hello to you too, Alice" I chuckle at her.

She giggles before responding, "Eli, this is my brother, Emmett".

"Hey" He smiles.

"Sup, friend" I say back.

"Thanks for what you did today, my girl Rose and my brothers also pass along their thanks."

"It's no big deal Emmett, I don't like bullies. Even if their attacks are only verbal".

He smiles and we turn to take notes during the lesson. Emmett is what you would call a teddy bear, he seems like the kind of guy to kick some serious ass but he's a gooey. And that's another word for a softie, although I shouldn't say that out loud, I would fear for my life if I did.

The rest of the class went by with me making small talk with Alice and Emmett. I swear they are just like the energizer bunnies. It's ridiculous how they get so hyper. I had to ask Ali if she knew where my study hall was being held. Apparently it's the cafeteria.

' _Joy. Word has already got out about my outburst and I'm probably going to be alienated'_

I sighed softly before pulling myself together and heading to the cafeteria. There are a good twenty people, all of which are glaring daggers into the side of my head. Jesus, people need to back off my grill I swear.

I searched for a table and came across a familiar face, it was Rosalie. She hadn't noticed me yet. I walked to the front of her table and cleared my throat. Her head snapped up to look at me and she smiled.

"Hey, uhh, Rosalie. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." She waved for me to sit and I complied sitting across from her.

We sat in silence before I spoke.

"Rosalie?.."

"Please Eli, call me Rose."

"Okay.. Rose, may I ask why you're being so nice to me?" She stiffened.

' _Oh shit. I shouldn't have said anything'_

I quickly went into damage control mode. "I mean I know that, you don't converse with others that often so I'm only curious as to why you chose me, I'm sorry if that came off as rude."

"No, it's alright. I can understand why you would feel that way, and to answer your question, I have no idea really. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone."

I froze. Like actually froze, no one has really told me that in the past few weeks. Well, other than Patrick but that's beside the point. She cares. I don't know how but it seems as if she empathizes with me. She sends me a worried glance and all I could do was smile. And not that half-assed smile that I pull in the public eye but a genuine smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. At least those words." She smiled back and went back to her work. I did the same before I knew it the bell had sounded, meaning the school day was at its end.

Rose and I parted ways and I headed to the office to drop of the slip. I handed it to the secretary and was on my way out when I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I was wrong, it was a person who was strangely hard enough to be a wall.

"You okay Darlin'?" The voice asked worriedly. My eyes locked with the owner of the voice. It was Jasper.

"Oh. Yeah I'm good, sorry for bumping into you," I rambled. Why am I rambling? I have no fucking clue.

He chuckled, obviously amused by my butchering of words.

"Well, Eli would you mind if I walked you to your car?"

"Not at all, with all the vultures out there I need all the help I can get."

He laughed and I almost forgot how to human. Like oh my lord if I could burn a CD of his laugh I think I'd be the happiest girl.

' _Elissa get your life together, before you make a damn fool of yourself.'_

Damn. I forgot how bossy I can be. Oh wait, I'm not bossy because I am in fact, the boss. Hehe, I crack myself up. He walked me to my car despite the stares and whispers in the midst of it all. He's certainly a strong one, I'll give him that.

"Well this is me, obviously. Thank you kind sir."

He smiled and replied "You're welcome, Ma'am."

"Good bye Jasper, I'll see you."

"Not if I see you first." He smirked before turning to leave.

I stood there, momentarily stunned from his statement. He seemed to be so sure of himself. But there was a hidden element to it. One that I didn't think I would be able to discern at the present moment.

I got into my car and went home. Charlie wouldn't be back till later so I had some time to kill.

I reached my destination, turning of the engine and walked to the front door quickly unlocking it. I walked inside and put my sweater on the coatrack. And heading up the stairs to my room. I set my things on my bed and pulled off my shoes. Then I sat myself on my bed and opened my bag looking for two things. A pencil and my sketch pad. After I had those I remove my iPod from another pocket and placed the ear buds into my ears and pressed play.

I sat there, listening and sketching in peace. Just letting my mind unwind, drifting away. I'm not quite sure how much time passed but I did know that I was nearing the end of my drawing. It seemed like time went by in a blur. I quickly stretched and pulled the earbuds from my ears. Setting aside my things while I began to move around the room. Relieving the ache of the muscles from sitting hunched over for god knows how long. I went to grab my phone, I flipped it open and to my surprise, I had a message.

 _Message From: Bubby_

 _Received at: 4:13PM_

 _Sooo, no bail money I take it? AWW DAMN. I figured you would've been starting trouble already._ _Did you kill anyone? If so do I need to help you hide a body? DID YOU DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK YET?! IF YOU DIDN'T I WILL BEAT YOU LIKE YOU STOLE SOMETHING! But seriously, how are things?_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Before opening a new text message.

 _Message To: Bubby_

 _Everything's fine, I pissed some people off today though. I have heard rumors saying I tried to kill someone and I am the biggest whore apparently. I did my homework and had an overall good first day of school. I call you later. Love you!_

Exiting the text to the main menu I checked the time, it was 5:30PM. I had been drawing for a good two hours.

' _Lovely'_

I flipped the phone closed and went back to look at what I had been sketching. Looking down I had examined the picture. Heat flooded my face and I realized what or should I say who I drew.

I drew Jasper. OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW! Why did I draw him? Why?

' _Maybe because he's attractive and super interesting. I mean come on! The man's a total hottie'_

Inner dialogue, you are not helping. Not one bit. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Trying to console my nerves before I go into panic mode. Realizing I couldn't do so made me decide to sleep if off for the night.

I stripped my clothing and made a move to my dresser in search of some pajamas. I swiftly changed into a pair of white cotton shorts and a pink long sleeved t-shirt before removing the clutter from my bed and getting under the covers. I turned off the light and snuggled into my pillow.

I sighed softly before surrendering to the blissful slumber that was encompassing me.

~Time Goes On~

I woke suddenly, eyes opening slowly. I looked over to the corner of my room and froze. There was someone in here. I dashed over to my bedside table and turned on the light. But when I looked over again, there was nothing there. Absolutely no one.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thanking who ever that it was just a false alarm. I turned the light off and laid back down, readying to go back to sleep. I looked over to my open window before closing my eyes.

My eyes snapped open and a realization dawned on me.

 _My window was closed earlier._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! How are things? Hopefully good, you guys deserve that much. So I was looking at my views and visitor numbers.. And WOWZERS! 2,511+ Views and 735+ Visitors. That is just hella awesome! I'm so happy, I could cry. Okay, but back to business. I have started writing my Godric/OC story and it should be posted soonish, I'm trying to balance out my writing between this current story and the True Blood one. And I am also thinking of revamping (hehe vamp XD, I know I'm super lame) my other story Back to the Start, which is my Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover eventually. So if that is something you would be interested in, let me know! Side Note: I intend on posting a playlist for the music I think would go well with this story. Including those mentioned in the story itself. Personally, I will probably be on a Twenty one pilots binge while writing this story. No regrets, whatsoever. And that playlist will be linked in my bio on my profile. I started school on the 17** **th** **so I may not have a lot of time to update regularly, but I will keep doing this story.**

 **To SweetestSarcasm: Thank you, like so much! I'm glad you have taken a liking to this story. While most people are not Twilight fans and I can agree that certain things rubbed me the wrong way as well, I plan on changing a few things towards the future. Eli is a character that is well rounded so her and Bella's friendship should be different than in other fanfictions. Which we will see when I can transition into New Moon. And as for longer chapters I do plan to write anywhere from 3,000-5,000 words per chapters. And I appreciate the compliments, it's not easy to write like I do in fact it takes days or weeks to figure out where I want to take certain things. But here is the new chapter for you.**

 **ALSO TRIGGER WARNING FOR: Suicide, Self-harm, Scars. Discretion is advised.**

 **Eli POV**

I didn't catch a wink of sleep after figuring out that someone was in my room. As to how I managed to get a stalker within this time I have no fucking clue. I mean who would want to stalk me? I have only managed to piss off a couple people in my lifetime, including a disgruntled ex-boyfriend but I don't think he would come all this way just to be a creep. I don't have a lot of friends and after the incident I'm really not all that useful. But that's just my opinion.

I laid awake for hours just trying to figure this out and I have zero suspects. I have zip, zilch, zero. Nothing whatsoever which is kind of upsetting. You would think that after all the crime shows I watch on TV would inadvertently prepare me for something like this but nope.

I laid in bed for a few more minutes and with a sigh I got up to start the day. However, I realize now that its four o'clock in the morning and no sane person should be up at this time. As to how people do it I have no clue. Reaching for my phone I go to call Patrick.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring, and he picks up._

"Hello?" He asks groggily.

"Pat.." I say in a whisper.

"What is it El?" He asks worriedly. I can hear shuffling which tells me that he's awake.

I sigh shakily before replying, "I'm probably just going crazy but I laid down for a nap yesterday and woke up and I swear on everything that is good and holy that there was someone in my room."

"Are you sure?" He asks, his voice radiating concern.

"Yes, I woke up to someone in my room but when I turned on the light they were nowhere to be seen and my window was open. I thought I was imagining things but I would know if I had left my window open".

"Okay.. Do you have any idea why someone would be in your room?"

"No, I don't know why anyone would just watch me sleep for amusement. It's not exactly something that should be happening." I say.

"Well the most I could say is maybe be on guard. You know, take extra precautions. Maybe try to catch this person in the act."

"Pat.."

"Yes Sis?"

"You're a genius."

He laughs and I can tell that he agrees. We both agree to keep each other posted. Saying he'll be here on Saturday to visit after he gets settled at his grandmothers. I feel safer knowing he'll be near me. Big brothers always make you feel like that though. Oh well. I move to get my things for the day and I stop.

I look over to my desk and I see that something is out of place. After having my little panic attack last night I moved my sketchpad to my desk, making sure to close it. Privacy is something I am always accustomed to. I walk closer and examine everything. The pad is opened. To the drawing of Jasper.

' _I know I closed this so it could only mean that someone was making themselves familiar with my work.'_

This is the first clue. It's better than nothing really. After a while I noticed that my pictures were moved slightly. All of them. Someone obviously wanted to get a better look into my life.

' _Sicko, you'd best believe I will catch you. I'm taking this as a challenge. Game on.'_ I smirk to myself.

I head to my closet to pick out today ensemble. Which consist of: A mint green tissue tee with thumb-holes, white skinny jeans and my black high top Chuck Taylors. Gotta love the skate shoes. I mean I love my combat boots but today is a sneaker kind of day, especially for a super sleuth.

' _Might as well call me Nancy Drew. I'm getting to the bottom of this. Asap.'_

I lay my clothes on my bed, grab my toiletries and head to the bath room for a shower. I step inside and grab a towel and precede to undress. My tattoo isn't sore which is always a good sign. I stare at it in the mirror while I cover my chest. The tattoo is beautiful and not painful in the sense that I don't feel the hurt from my sorrow. I miss them dearly. I sigh taking a moment, I look down at my wrists. I frown at the memory of the incident.

The lines stick out in contrast to my skin, they're reddish in color and jagged across my ivory skin. Grief is never easy. It can cause a person to do things that they normally wouldn't. In my case I guess you could understand why. I realize that after it was probably a bad idea in the long run, after 72 hour holding and no privacy I ended up speaking to a number of doctors who were concerned. I barely acknowledged their existence. But this incident, caused me to meet one of the most caring human beings; Patrick.

He didn't judge me but he gave me some advice. And after we spoke for hours, I realized that I could've missed out on this life. I may not have wanted to live but I chose to live on for my family. It's what they'd want.

I smile to myself while I prepare my shower. Once I'm in I do my hair and I relish the feel of the water, taking deep breaths. I relax, and I feel all of the tension leave my body. It's a wonderful feeling. I wash up and after I'm done, turn the water off. I step out wrapping myself in a towel. I head to the sink and quickly brush my teeth.

I finish up my not so normal morning routine and head back into my bedroom. I dry myself off then my hair. I pull on some blue hipster panties and a matching bra before pulling on my clothes. The tissue tee is thin so I paired it with a black camisole underneath. No showing of the skin. That's just not how I do things.

By the time I'm finished I head down stairs to get myself an apple and a mug of coffee that was still warm. Courtesy of Charlie. Anyone who knows me, knows I love me some caffeine. It's not exactly healthy but hey what are you gonna to do? Sipping at my coffee and allowing myself to be more awake than I was, feels in general, amazing. I take my time, having a ton of time to spare. Once I'm finished I placed the apple core in the trash and the mug in the sink.

I make my way back upstairs to grab my things for school. Placing my backpack on my bed I begin moving around the room for the essentials. Bringing my makeup along to put on in the car. I move the bag over my shoulder and turn off the lights. Once I make sure I have everything I need I head to the door. Before I leave I grab my sweater off the coatrack and put it on. Keys in hand, I open the door, lock it and trek down the driveway to my car.

I open the door and place my backpack on the passenger seat and close it after I'm situated. I grab my eyeliner, making quick yet perfect motions to create a cat eye effect. Impressive. And I say that in the truest sense. I mean do you know how hard it is to do your makeup perfectly? Let alone on the first try. That's just like a sign from above that today is destined to be a good day. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. Making sure to keep my cool for the day because goodness knows yesterday was an absolute disaster.

Driving to school, time passed fairly quickly. Before I could register anything I was pulling into my parking space. I took deep, even breaths. Making sure to not hyperventilate. That happens occasionally but not as often as before. Do you ever feel older, like your appearance is the same but mentally you're like 30? If that is indeed a thing, then that's how I feel. Most people would have given up by now. With everything that I've gone through, I'm surprised I haven't yet but then again I know I can deal. Pure will, is what can help you in times of need. If you give up then that's the end but if you tell yourself things will get better then they will. That's exactly how I'm going to deal with it. Persevere, that's what we do.

' _Alright, no more pep talk girlie! Get your ass in there and give them hell.'_ I smirk at my tough inner voice.

I get my things and exit the car, ear buds firmly situated in my ears with the music on full blast. People are staring now as I begin to walk to the front steps of the school. Mostly everything in my vision has been blocked out in a sense, it's just me and the music. I call this the void. An area of my mind dedicated to me and only me. I like this place. What? I know I'm antisocial, deal with it.

I feel the urge to look to my left and as soon as I move to do so, someone taps me on the shoulder. I look to see who it was and what do you know? It's my favorite neighborhood pixie. I smile at Alice warmly, I then take the earbuds out of my ears before turning to fully face her.

"Hi Eli!." She chirps brightly.

"Twello, Ali." I replied.

"I know yesterday was tough on you so I was wondering if you would like to wait with us until school starts?" She asked in a thoughtful manner. The look on her face was that of a slight pout, hoping for me to say yes.

I nodded slowly before I grinned at her. She grabbed my wrist and began pulling me over to where her siblings we're parked. I looked up at the remaining four siblings and smiled warmly.

"Hey guys!" I said.

They quickly all said their proper hellos. But the bronze haired boy, introduced himself.

"Hello Eli, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said in a truthful manner. They all seem so polite and kind. This much I know, at least so far.

"Likewise." He replied with a smile.

Emmett eventually began to fidget and asked me some questions, as did Alice.

"So where did you move from?" Emmett asked.

"I'm originally from here, but I lived in Los Angeles before coming back here." I replied.

"Is the weather a big change from California?" Edward asked.

"It is but it's a nice change, I was never one for the heat and the rain is calming."

Edward nodded and seemed satisfied my answer. I turned to the blonde siblings and I engaged a conversation with Rose. We happily chatted and laughed together which was nice. Jasper, however, chose to follow my every move. It seemed as he was sizing me up or calculating me and everything I do. It made me feel a tad uneasy judging from the way my stomach was churning. As if by some form of magic he turned his gaze elsewhere. And for that I was thankful.

The bell rang and we parted ways, school was how I I expected it. I went through my classes which had a Cullen in them to keep me company. Rightfully so since I causes myself to become a social pariah. That didn't bother me, I stood up for people and I do not regret doing so. But in that the only person I really talked to that day was Angela. She is such a sweetheart.

Today was a bit different since it was Friday but another factor was in play. Bella would be arriving today. I was to set up her room for her while Charlie went to pick her up from the airport. Which he was excited about. Bella was indeed his pride and joy, although I will admit when I found out Renee had left with Bella and tow, it was really hard on him. My heart felt for him, it really did.

I wondered if Bella was the same as I remembered. Because if so, Forks will not know what hit them. We never caused trouble but we were adventurers and truth seekers. We had quite a thirst for knowledge. Which we learned as children while exploring and reading.

It wouldn't be long until Charlie and Bella would be arriving so I all but sprinted out of class to my car. Getting inside safely before turning the ignition and speeding off. I did however catch a glimpse of the Cullen's before I drove away like a bat out of hell. I waved at them before turning my attention back to the road.

It was super hard to follow the traffic laws because of my excitement but I managed. I pulled into the driveway, turned the car off and all but bolted to the front door. I placed my key in the door and unlocked it. I threw my sweater back on the coatrack and ran upstairs. I quickly set my things in my bedroom and went to Bella's room. Or soon to be room I don't know how to phrase things.

I found that most everything was in place but the bed spread and lamps needed to be placed. I don't know where Bella's insane hoarding of lamps came from but it's really weird. I plugged in all the light sources including her fairy lights above her bed. We always had an inane fascination with them as children.

I finished everything in record time. Shaking the invisible dirt off of my hands as I smirked to myself. If you hadn't noticed already I am incredibly efficient. It's like a race against myself to see if I can out do myself. But that's just me and I'm okay with it. No one ever really seems to mind anyways.

I then decided to head back into my bedroom to do some homework and to call Patrick. We all know what I did first.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring…_ He picks up.

"Hello little sister! How was your day?"

"It was fine.. HEY! Who You calling little?!" I ask in mock outrage.

"UHH. You duh! I don't have another sibling who is by definition shorter than me."

I huffed, annoyed.

"Hey don't be like that El. I was kidding."

"I know, I know. I'm just excited!"

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot your bestie slash sister Bella was coming."

"First of all, she is my sister but the bestie title is reserved for a new friend."

"New friend? I haven't heard anything about new friends. Have you been holding out on me?"

"NO. It just slipped my mind. But anyways I met a group of adopted siblings who are really decent people. One of which is my bestie."

"Uh huh, and what is this besties name?"

"Her name is Alice and she's like a pixie, she's uber adorable."

I then told him about the rest of the Cullen's making sure to save Jasper for last. For what real reason I couldn't discern why.

"Okay but you said there was one more. Who is it?"

"Well.. His name is Jasper, he's really quiet and seems kind of antisocial. He avoids contact like the plague but he seems really sweet." I hadn't noticed that my voice had dropped a little when I spoke. But Pat sure as hell did.

"Oh God" He groaned I mock pain.

"What?!" I asked.

"You've got yourself a crush, don't you?"

I felt my face heat up and I know I couldn't deny it. I stayed quiet for the longest time.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, It's just that.. I know he could never want to be with me. I'm horribly fucked up beyond repair.. And no one would ever want to deal with that." I said sadly.

"BULLSHIT! You know that is far from the truth. Anyone would be lucky to have you. But not all of them are worthy of you. You are so tough, you've persevered through so much. You could've given up at anytime but you didn't. You're a fucking ray of sunshine. You are compassionate and loving. So don't ever say that shit again, you hear me?!"

I sniffled before answering.

"Thanks.. That means the world to me, Pat."

I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and I knew that they were home.

"Pat! I gotta go, Bella is home."

"Go get her tiger!"

I hung up the phone and scurried downstairs to the living room, barely containing myself. I kept waiting for them to walk inside, switching my weight from foot to foot.

I heard and saw Bella and Charlie walking up the front porch steps. I bit my lip to silence myself.

' _Oh my gosh, she's really here. It's been way too long.'_

As soon as I thought that, the door opened and I pounced on Bella like a lion would a gazelle. She chuckled and returned the hug immediately. I was a hugger after all and although she never was one for affection she always knew better than to tell me otherwise. I withdrew from the hug to get a better look at her.

She had the same chocolate brown eyes, which she inherited from Charlie. The slightly wavy brown hair. Her heart shaped face was less chubby than it used to be. She was also I half of an inch shorter than I was. I kind of felt relieved that she was a tid bit shorter than myself.

"Bell's, I have to say that I've hella missed you."

"Believe me Eli, the feeling is most definitely mutual." She said as she smiled at me."

Charlie then interrupted and went to show Bella her room, which she liked, courtesy of moi. She then moved onto unpacking and Charlie soon excused himself to watch the flat screen downstairs. She brought quite a bit od stuff with her but luckily she had me to help. Once we were finished we chatted and Charlie announced we would be going to the diner.

 _~Time Goes On~_

Dinner was pleasant enough but I knew we would start eating in more when we actually got around to grocery shopping this weekend. Home cooked meals are mine and Bella's specialty. After we arrived home we all went our separate ways to sleep for the night. Saying goodnight I went to my bedroom to prepare for bed.

I pulled some sleep clothes out of my dresser and closet. I ended up grabbing a navy blue thermal Henley and a pair of sweat pants. I quickly change and throw my outfit into the hamper. I feel fucking snuggly warm. I put my phone on the charger and move over to my bedroom window. I unlocked it, which yes could be a problematic idea but I want to test a theory.

' _Let's see if you make an appearance tonight.'_

I walk back towards my bed and pull the duvet back, before sitting down on the bed. I placed my legs under the covers first. Then I arranged my pillows to my liking. Half laying down and half sitting up I turn off my lamp. I pull the covers over my torso and place my body comfortably. I laid my head down and closed my eyes lightly.

I began to count the seconds for breathing in and out.

' _Inhale for three seconds, exhale for six. Inhale for three, exhale for six.'_

I continue this until I fall into a peaceful yet dreamless sleep.

 _~Time Goes On~_

I awake without opening my eyes, realizing that the presence had made its second appearance. I keep my breathing steady to not make the intruder aware that I am awake. I stayed still and as quite as I could be for the longest time. The person had move a tad closer to me, and that's when I let 'em have it.

"You know it's kind of creepy and stupid when you sneak into someone's house, who happens to have the Sherriff down the hall you know."

The person jolted slightly and I thought he or she would've made a run for it by now. But I went on to speak again.

"Also, watching people sleep is really weird so I would recommend, like stopping."

"My apologies." A male voice spoke.

"Who are you?" as I began to slowly open my eyes.

The figure stood, shrouded in darkness. I could barely make out who it was.

"Someone who's been waiting a long time for you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, trying to piece together what that meant, and within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

A multitude of questions flooded my thoughts.

' _Who?'_

' _What?'_

" _When?"_

And finally the last one.

' _How?'_

' _I've been waiting on you… What does that even mean?'_

I think for the longest time trying to piece it all together.

And then it hits me.

I had a dream, and I remember the voice told me that it will be waiting for me…. Then it went and called me 'Darlin'.

I honestly don't know what is happening but I do know; nothing good can come from this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **I owe you guys the biggest apology. I have been neglecting my writing duties for several months, due to some issues but as of right now I am back. How are you guys?. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. I will hopefully have a set day which I can update. If not I want to update at least once or twice a week so keep an eye out my lovelies!**

 **Side note: I found that I can only imagine one person being Patrick, that person/actor is Dylan O'Brien. But I haven't figured out who would be Eli yet. What actor do you think would be Eli? I'd love to hear your suggestions in the reviews!**

 **Dessie Out.**

 **Eli POV**

After successfully catching the intruder I had decided to get some sleep. Bella would be up soon and I was dying to spend some time with her. As children we would do just about everything together. Even though I only got to visit every so often I still cherished my time with her. When Renee decided to leave Charlie with Bella in tow it was a little shocking to me. To my parents however, it was the opposite.

My mom explained to me that Renee was always looking for something more, and that the small rainy town of Forks couldn't give her what she wanted. Now to me that was selfish, I still consider it a selfish act even though I loved Renee. Charlie was heartbroken and I could see that as I grew older. Bella still came over breaks and my parents would plan for me to stay there so I could spend time with them. Although when Bella stopped making trips out here in her early teens, I felt a little betrayed. So when she stopped coming, I did too.

So seeing her after all these years I can't help but wonder why would she return. She had no connections to this town like I had. So this was a tad troubling, to say the least.

I sighed before getting out of bed and moving to go downstairs. Deciding to watch some television to pass the time. Since it was the middle of the night I couldn't find anything remotely okay to watch so I flipped the channel to a case of the week procedural. It was one of those Law & Order shows. I sat with my knees to my chest and tried to figure out who the mystery man was.

' _Did I know him? He said he's been waiting for me. But not in the serial killer ominous sort of way.'_

Just this entire situation was crazy, and I was in the psych ward just last week so I know crazy. I was so lost in my train of thought that I hadn't noticed Bella coming down the stairs.

"Hey." She said in a mostly sleepy tone. I jumped slightly at the surprise.

"What are you doing up? It's really late, Bells." I said.

"I could say the same for you." She said with a little half smile.

I smiled back, before patting the empty space beside me on the couch. She went and plopped down onto the couch next to me smiling as she did so. I muted the television and moved to face her. It was time for us to catch up.

"So what's new?" I asked her.

She went on to explain that her mother remarried, to a slightly younger man by the name of Phil Dwyer. He is an apparent minor league baseball player who travels frequently. And that the reason for Bella moving is so Renee can travel with Phil. Bella sacrificed the heat, her old school and her friends. All so her mother could be happy. And if that isn't something to be proud of, I don't know what is. Bella was always the selfless type, I'm glad she kept that trait.

I then told her all about my life since last seeing her, glazing over the accident. I didn't want her to know the bigger bits and pieces of said information about my breakdown. So instead I went off on a tangent regarding Patrick, who she would be meeting later. I would think that they, meaning Bells and Pat would get along swimmingly. It would be great to introduce my sister from my childhood and my brother from present circumstance.

We sat there for about an hour or two, happily chatting away. I filled her in on school, which she was less than happy about. Knowing Bella I will most likely have to play bodyguard so the vultures won't attack. Bella is generally one to just let things happen with no objection, as to not get in the way. Which she needs to address and fix in a sense. There is a huge difference between letting things slide and being taken advantage of.

She and I wrapped up our conversation and opted to part ways so she can get some kind of sleep. Unlike my soon to be insomniac state. I sighed hearing the floorboards above creak, signaling that she was back in her bedroom. I felt a twinge of happiness, knowing that we'd get to spend the next year and a half together. School would be slightly unpleasant but I know we were looking forward to the experience.

I smiled, moving to stand up from the couch, stretching slowly. I needed to figure out how to pass the time. I stood, placing my weight on one foot then switching from my left to my right. I always was too indecisive for my own good. I chose to return to my room, hoping to stop the boredom that was occurring. I turned off the television and walked upstairs. Normally I would hit something or maybe trip over my feet in the dark but that did not seem to be the case. I was still able to see despite the plunging darkness that the house provided in the late hours.

' _How strange.'_ I mused.

I made it to my room, somehow thankful for the unexpected change to my eyesight but I got the feeling that I should be worried. I don't worry, ever. The only times I have ever been worried is when it involves Bella. I'm sure people could understand why. She's constantly tripping on her own feet, the girl could fall over the air. It's almost ridiculous. But like I said I don't worry, however I have a gut feeling. And I don't know if the same can be said for most people, but when my gut tells me something is wrong then something is wrong.

The only problem is I cannot discern if this could be a life threatening issue or not. Maybe I got X-Men powers or got bit by a radioactive spider. I can't decide which would be cooler. Spiderman, probably. Yes Spiderman is way cooler. Unless you throw Deadpool in the mix, then it's Deadpool.

' _Damn, it would seem as if I'm a little obsessed with Marvel related things. Should I stop? Nah.'_

I chuckle lightly to myself, happy that I have a decent sense of humor. Or do I? Eh, it people don't understand then that's all well and good but I'm hilarious. Now all I have to do is decide what to do for 6 or so hours. Figuring that out might take a while. This is just fucking great, way to leave it to me to entertain myself and have trouble figuring out what to do.

I decided it was about time to spend some time on my laptop. My poor baby was probably collecting dust by now! I moved to my desk sitting down in my spinning chair. I quickly booted it up and logged on. I first decided to check my email account to get rid of some spam and such. But a newer email stuck out. It was from Pat.

The Subject read, "for your darkest of days" and the only thing inside was an attachment. It was a picture that we took on the third day of knowing each other. Pat was behind me, his arms around my shoulders and his chin resting atop of my right shoulder. His short brown hair as well as his sweet eyes were illuminated, much like his smile, which was a dopey looking grin. My blonde hair was in a messy bun, I was smiling widely, a smile that reached my blue-steel orbs.

' _What a wonderful memory.'_

~Time Goes On~

I just spent 7 hours on the internet.. I think I may have a problem.

' _I, Elissa, am addicted to the internet.'_

I smirked slightly, knowing it was probably a bad thing but hey, at least I can admit it's time consuming. However, it was necessary to do so. Why? You may ask. Because, Patrick is currently on his way to Forks from Seattle. And I couldn't be more excited than I am right now. I'm currently on the front porch of the house, learning on the bannister, trying to not jump around and do a little happy dance.

I watch the street noting that every time a car passes by I get more and more disappointed. For every car I hear I sit up slightly while smiling only to lean forward as that pass by. Eventually I see a much nicer car than everyone in town have. I straighten up, making sure to not get my hopes up just in case. The car itself starts to slow down near my driveway. As it begins turning in I stand up, knowing that Pat has undoubtedly arrived. I trek down the driveway as the car door opens.

I full on sprint as soon as the door is closed, Pat could hear the crunching on gravel and barely catches me as I barrel into him. At this point in time we begin to laugh. After a moment we separate so I can lead him inside. We head inside and into the living room where Charlie and Bella reside.

"Bella, this is Patrick. And Pat, this is Bella and her Dad Charlie whom you met just the other day." I say while pointing back and forth.

Bella shyly waves and murmurs a 'hello' while Charlie looks away from the television.

"Hey." He says VERY gruffly. While Patrick had gotten questioned about whether he was my boyfriend by Charlie when he first met him, Patrick assured him that he was not. Charlie could not say that Pat could like Bella. Patrick simply looked between Charlie and his daughter and shook his head which made the former relax. He then murmured something along the lines of 'nice seeing you again'. For which I was thankful. In case you didn't know, Charlie was always extremely protective of Bella and of myself. Now that I was in his custody and Bella was home he feared boy would line up to get to us and that he'd have to chase them away. Luckily enough, Patrick was also protective of me and by extension, Bella. Which would very well help Charlie so I don't think he minded about Pat coming around.

"So B, would you like to come upstairs so that we can hangout?" I asked. She looked like she had wanted to say no but I knew she'd say yes. Charlie was not one for small talk so she opted to take her chances with Patrick and I. We headed up the stairs to my room. I plopped down onto my bed, Bella followed suit and Pat decided to sit on the rotating chair by my desk.

"So how are you settling in, Bella?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Good, for the most part." She said while sighing.

Pat then looked over to me with a look I know all too well.

"I'm settling in just fine, and before you ask, yes, I did do my damn homework." I said in an authoritative tone, hoping that he'd leave the subject of how I'm doing, alone. He threw his hands up in surrender and thankfully lets the subject drop.

"So Pat, how is living with your Gram's?" I ask, wondering how this change could be.

He looks between Bella and me, uncertain whether or not my sister would be trustworthy in regards to the subject of his past. I nod my head reassuringly, Bella can keep a secret. And so can I.

"Its been great so far. Since my little 'accident' I was removed from my awful mother so there's less trauma to deal with. Gram's is just torn to pieces about it. She blames herself for not being able to help." He says.

"But there was nothing that could be done, so now she's just trying to give me the life my father wanted me to have, y'know? That woman has a big heart. She also wants to meet you at some point El." He talks brightly towards the end.

I smile widely, almost bouncing up and down in a joyful manner. I hope I can meet her. Pat is in some definite need of TLC and I'm sure she will be the one to give it to him when I can't. The three of us begin chatting about miscellaneous things. The topic of school gets brought up and I immediately dive into what will be Bella's first day.

I talk about the boys that I had met who just wanted to find a way to date me (Ex, Mike, Tyler and few other random stragglers) and about the girls (Jessica, Lauren and my personal favorite Angela). I leave the Cullen's and Hale's out of the topic, seeing as how it was rare that they don't talk to people, they talk to me but I can't be sure they'll do the same to Bella. I would hope they do.

Bella is dreading her first day already, which is honestly what I was doing earlier this week. But I am hopeful that the finale of our high school years will be great. So long as we are together. Charlie walks near the doorframe leaning on it, looking at the three of us. But he begins to address Patrick.

"Eli said you live in Seattle, is that correct?" He asks the teen expectantly.

"That's right, sir." Patrick says in confirmation.

Pops then nods before saying one of the most unexpected things I have ever heard.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, so you are welcome to stay provided you sleep on the couch." He says.

I gawk at my God-Father, wondering what the hell brought this on. It's literally one of those things that NEVER happen. But I can guess that he thinks that Patrick won't be a potential threat. I mean Pat could never cause any harm. To anyone. He's one of those pacifist types.

I apparently sat in place with that same expression because Bella cleared her throat. I looked back towards her and she gave a little smirk, obviously amused. Charlie had abruptly left after a minute so I was practically staring a nothing for a while.

' _God, I can be an idiot. And oblivious as all hell when I want to be.'_

The three of us managed to talk for hours. As fate would have it, Bell's and Pat have a lot of common ground when it comes to music and literature. Which is great. I'm glad that the two people I care for the most can also be just as close as I am to them both. I honestly couldn't feel happier than I am right now.

' _Maybe things are finally looking up for me. One can only hope..'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **HELLO AGAIN! Didn't think you'd hear from me so soon, did you? SURPRISE! Ha-ha, but seriously, I'm getting back into the swing of things so hopefully you will hear more from me until the story has run its course. I'm glad you love Eli as much as I do, she is truly one of my favorite OC's I've ever invented with my imagination. So thank you for all of the kind words and support so far, I seriously appreciate it. Also, please review! Even if you just say a small sentence, it will definitely help get a new chapter out much faster!**

 **REMEMBER, YOUR WORDS KEEP ME INSPIRED!**

 **Lastly, I have created a poll for the actress who would best portray Eli. So vote, so I can see who would best embody her. The link is in my profile!**

 **Dessie Out.**

 **Eli POV**

After having Patrick stay at the house for the weekend my mood was elated. So much so that it carried itself into Monday. While Bella had a sullen attitude I was jumping for joy. She couldn't understand as to why I was so happy. I forgot how polar opposite we were sometimes, you would think we wouldn't be friends with our somewhat opposing interests and outlooks. But hey, stranger things have happened.

Besides Pat, we had a visit from Billy Black and his son Jacob. They stopped by to welcome us both home, saying Charlie couldn't shut up about us. They also brought over Bella's homecoming present, a very old truck, which Bella seemed to love. I could only stare at the older vehicle, wondering how it lasted this long. Luckily, my wondering ceased when Jacob (who obviously had a crush on Bella) explained that he fixed it up. I never realized how oblivious my childhood friend was until she ignored the young boy's slight flirting.

' _Heh, what do you know? Dear god the boys are going to be much worse with her than they were for me.'_

I can see it now, running each other over for a chance to be her Beau. I sighed internally, knowing that I would have to play bodyguard. That is the last thing I wanted to do. Because if we're being completely honest (which I am), Bella couldn't assert herself to save her life. And I hope that changes, being her meek little self will get her into worlds of trouble.

I had since been ready for school, way earlier than I expected. I was showered, dressed and ready to impress. I'm still not sure who I'm trying to impress but regardless, I look cute as hell. I was wearing a charcoal gray cashmere sweater paired with white skinny jeans and my trusty combat boots. As for makeup, some cat-liner and mascara with a touch of cover up for my scar. Since the accident I've been overly self-conscience about it.

Shaking my head to make those troublesome thoughts disappear I made my way to Bella's room to wake her up. I opened the door, walked inside and crouched down onto the side of her bed, before shaking her awake. She stirred for a moment before turning to look at me. I smiled at her before wishing her a 'good morning' before leaving the room in search for my breakfast. I walked down the stairs and into the foyer before entering the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at his normal spot, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. I patted his shoulder before grabbing a bowl and some cereal, making a simple breakfast for the day to come.

I moved to sit next to Charlie, settling myself into the seat eating quickly and quietly. After 5 or so minutes, Bella joined us choosing an apple with a bottled water as her nutrition for the day. I frowned, I was definitely going to make sure she ate more later on. Charlie then gave his daughter a quick rundown that was strangely similar to the one he gave to me before excusing himself to go to work. Bella and I finished eating before returning upstairs to grab our bags. Once we were ready to roll out we exited the door before locking it and headed to our cars.

We had decided to ride separately, that way I could lead her in the right direction to the school. Not that it was difficult to find, but if it made her feel better, then I was willing to do it. She pulled out and waited for me to do the same. Once we were backed out I switched the car from reverse to drive, then headed off to school. Bella followed closely behind, which I was sure she'd do for the next couple of days. She was not a people person, especially those who would stare at her or even try to talk to her. She preferred solidarity, which was fine. But the thing is, you can't go without human contact for very long. At least that's what I believe. If you were to leave me by myself I would probably go insane.

Once we arrived to the school and found the only two designated parking spots meant for us, I killed the engine of my car before swinging my bag over my shoulder and stepping out into the parking lot. I shut my door and waited for Bella to do the same. She did so, very quickly mind you. And as you would expect, everyone's eyes were fixated on us. I didn't mind but I could tell that she did. So I patted her shoulder and nodded my head to tell her to follow me, she did so with no debate. We were about half way to the front door before I felt a weird sensation. Everyone was staring but I knew that the people who were watching weren't like the other students. I could tell it was coming from the Cullen's and Hale's. How I knew that, I am not sure.

I turned my head in the direction in which they were parked and offered a smile and a wave. Which they returned, well.. All but two of them did. Edward and Jaspers attention was zeroing in on myself and Bella. For what reason, I honestly couldn't tell you. You could tell that Edward was more focused on Bella while Jasper looked at me. I felt my mask set into place. The blank expression adorned my features before turning back towards the main building and heading inside. Bella being Bella, she didn't even notice. And that could be dangerous.

' _What was that all about?'_

I zoned out, trying to comprehend the strange situation at hand. Why did that seem like such a serious stare? Why were they staring at us like that? It's not as if Bella and I are show stoppers or something. We are very ordinary individuals.. Well, that's not entirely true, Bella is a bit weird as well as awkward. And me, I'm dealing with trauma and trying to do the best I can. My thought process leaves me by the time we make it to the office. Bella gives her name to Ms. Cope while the older woman gives her the teachers slip to sign and a map. She wishes us a good day while the two of us leave the main office. We only make it down the hallway before Eric stops us.

"You must be Isabella Swan!" He exclaims, happy to be the first to openly talk to her.

"Bella." My longtime friend corrects him. She never did like being called by her full name.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Your guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" He says, attempting to be charming. Bella shakes her head before turning to me, I clear my throat to get Eric's attention.

He then turns to me, looking a bit guilty. "I apologize for the way the others acted the other day, it was rude of us." He says, sincerely. I look to him, a tad surprised. I'll more than likely only get an apology from him and Angela. I am aware however that it's not me they should be apologizing to. But the Cullen's and Hale's. I look him in the eyes before waving him off and shaking my head. Non-verbally saying "It's no biggie". I'm not one to hold a grudge, I hope the wont repeat what happen in front of Bella. He smiled brightly, happy to have been forgiven. He then turned his attention back to Bella and make a comment saying she'd be front page news, to which she objected to. Bell's was never one for the spotlight.

' _I'm glad that some things never change.' I mused._

Eric and I then made a move to help Bella find her next class, once she found the right room we went our separate ways. As fate would have it, the only period we had together was lunch. But other than that, she was on her own. It would seem as if someone was throwing her to the wolves, and by wolves I mean nosy and hormonal teenagers. I shuddered for her, wishing her luck since there was no way I could help her for the time being. I made it to first period with only seconds to spare before taking my seat next to my favorite pixie.

Alice was definitely happy to see me and could barely keep her excitement contained. She's like an energizer bunny I swear. Who in the world could be that chipper. She has to teach me her ways.

"So how was your weekend, Eli?" She asked.

"Great actually, thank you for asking. What about yours?"

"About the same, received some news that I am really excited about and I hope it doesn't fall through." She says, almost staring off into space.

I smiled at her being in a dream land, happy that whatever news she got made her this lively and joyful. We then started on the lesson that the teacher going over.

 _~Time Goes On~ (Approximately 2ish hours or so.)_

I had managed to get through the first three periods of school, I was hoping for the day to hurry up and end. As expected, Bella was the talk of the town. Oh how she must be feeling knowing everyone just wants to bask in her presence as if she were the sun itself, er, herself. I can call the sun a she, right? Meh, never mind. I have to stop thinking weird things, it could get me in trouble. Like right now, I'm about to be late for history! I dash quickly as to not be late and to make it into the classroom before the bell rings. I totally made it, by the way!

I sit in my assigned seat next to Jasper 'Whiskey Eyes' Hale. Yes, that's my nickname for him as of right now. I start to take out my required books and pencil before sparing a glace over at the real life Adonis, to which he looks over and smiles at me.

….

….

….

….He. Smiled. At. Me….

(Immediate internal flat line insert here)

I know I told him he should smile more often but I didn't think he would do that in my general direction, let alone directly at me! I could feel my face or more specifically my cheeks heat up a little. Am I BLUSHING?! What the hell! I quickly look away, determined to hide the color that my traitorous cheeks painted on themselves. I guess Jasper noticed because he started chuckling at my reaction. I did not dare to look him directly in the eye so I peeked through my veil of hair, the smile had since widened, showing his pearly white teeth. I could feel my breath catch in my throat.

' _Is he trying to kill me?'_ I wonder to myself.

I calm myself before flipping my hair back and turning to face him once more. I cock my head to the side while giving him a smile of my own. Sky blue orbs met dark honeysuckle in an enticing manner both pairs shone with amusement.

"That's a good look on you." I said to him while giving him a playful wink. And I giggled internally with pride as his eyes widened a fraction as his lips quirked, a look of astonishment adorned his face and I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed with me realizing I was just paying him back. I noticed quite a few students were staring, I could feel their gazes. Some stared with bewilderment while others stared with jealousy. Although Jasper and I paid no mind to it.

After a couple minutes the teacher went over some of the content for this week and the next. The topic? The Civil War. We glossed over the main points and battles during the class and we were notified about an upcoming project. We would work in groups of two, picking a battle to write about. I wasn't the least bit interested in working with someone else. Thankfully Jasper did something about it.

"Would you like to work together, Eli?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Why, yes, I would. Thank you for offering, Jasper." I replied

"You're welcome, Ma'am." He replied while donning a crooked smile.

I could feel the light wings of butterflies, they were tickling the bottom of my stomach. Why does he do this? I know he can't possibly tell with my poker face in place but when he says and does things like that my body goes haywire. How could he have this effect on me?

' _Maybe it's because you LIKE him!'_ The devil on my shoulder teases.

' _Well, nobody asked you. And I like him as a friend. Nothing more!'_ I say.

' _Denial is not just the name of a river in Egypt, Elissa!' She rebuts._

I shake my head slightly, because damn it all to hell _, she's right._ I really don't want her to be. I consider Jasper to be a friend, my friend. I don't need to complicate things by catching romantic feelings for him. Especially when I know so little about him. Even then. He and his family avoid people, even those who could be potential friends. So why would I risk a very gratuitous friendship over this little crush? It's simple, I won't. Besides I feel as though the man (Yes, MAN, not boy.) sitting next to me deserves to have one person around him who doesn't intend to be with him romantically. Surely he'll find someone in the future that will spark his interest.

' _Even when I feel a little strongly for a person I will still let it slip away. If that doesn't make me a decent person I don't know what will..'_

And with that final thought, fourth period comes to an end. I gather my books and place them into my bag as everyone else files out of the classroom. I was expecting to be the last one out, but that assumption proved to be false when I saw that jasper was waiting… He was waiting for me? I must have looked a little confused because he sent me a reassuring smile as he walked me out of the classroom. We were walking to lunch. Together. Jasper and I.. Today is proving to be a little strange. The walk to the cafeteria was proving to be a little too quiet for my liking. Because the next thing I knew, I was starting a random conversation.

"So, Jasper, I realized that I don't really know all that much about you." I said, testing the metaphorical waters.

"That is correct." He said with a slight smirk.

I scoffed. "I don't want to ask you a lot of heavy questions so I'll go for the more cliché ones, okay?"

"That sounds reasonable." He chuckled.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. You can tell a lot of a person based on their favorite color.

"Hm, I'd have to say blue." He said thoughtfully, after a moment he asked "What about yours?"

"I'm rather fond of lavender or periwinkle. Those are in my top five." I said, laughing a bit.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead J." I said.

He stopped walking for second, looking at me somewhat curiously. I stopped, backtracking to make sure I didn't overstep and boundaries.

I looked at him before asking somewhat apprehensively, "What?"

"You called me J."

"I'm sorry.. If you don't want me to call you that it's fine. I normally don't go around giving everyone nicknames I just.." I started to panic a little but then I felt a cool wave of calm envelop me, stopping me mid-rant. I looked at his face, trying to survey his expression.. He looked somewhat happy?.. I guess.. I can't be sure.

"It's okay Eli, I just don't have a lot of nicknames that are used. You can call me J or Jazz. Either is preferable." He said smoothly.

I raised an eyebrow a bit, processing this newly discovered information before breaking out a million dollar smile.

"Okay, Jazzy J.!" I said trying to contain the laughter threatening to spill past my lips.

He rolled his eyes but he did smile, so it was all in good fun.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. What's your question?" I asked, very curious.

He sighed deeply before he spoke. "Are you happy here, Eli?"

I didn't even have to think about that question all that hard.

"Yes." I answered. "As long as I'm with the people I care about, I'll always be happy."

He smiled at me once more. "Good, because I want you to stay happy Elissa." He said.

I had meant to ask why but he was already walking to where his family sat. I decided not to press for information, at least not yet. I know I'll find out sooner or later. I made my way to the table that I had been sitting with Angela and Eric, as well as the others from my previous school day. Bella was also seated there, which had me worried. I swiftly moved towards the seat next to Angela considering that everyone else at the table was crowding Bella. I sat down only to here that Jessica was telling my sister about the Cullen's and Hale's. Giving her the almost exact same rundown that I had received my first day. I looked over at Bella, she was hardcore staring at the table to which they were seated. But she has her focus on the bronze haired Edward Cullen. I could see that once he figured out she was staring he looked at her as well.

Bella being Bella, quickly looked away. Now the entire table was looking at Bella. Most were intrigued glances but Rose's looked like she was going to blow a gasket. Why does she look so mad? Maybe I can ask her later.. Much later. I gave the family a friendly smile and waved a little. Ali and Emmett returned my wave, smiling as they did so. Rose perked up and smiled at me then turned her attention to Emmett. Edward smiled slightly, nodding. And as for Jasper, he just stared.

I unfortunately had to turn my attention back to the group sitting around me as Jessica mentioned my name. She told Bella about how the only person the Cullen's and Hale's interact with is me. I scowled at the brunette teen, her and her big mouth. Because thanks to that comment Bella is now looking at me with questionable eyes. She is going to ask me about them and I don't want to. Not because I don't trust her but it's simply not her business. Luckily the subject had dropped and I could breathe a little easier. I finished my lunch listening to Jessica prattle, the boys hitting on Bella and Angela asking me about the class that we both have.

 _~Time Goes On~ (About Three Class Periods Later)_

My last two classes were fairly simple so all that was left for that day was study hall. I headed back to the cafeteria to hopefully just relax. Seeing as how I don't have that much homework and because today has been somewhat stressful. I knew there would be a lot of commotion in regards to Bella's homecoming but this was straight up ridiculous. Until everything decides to calm down this is how every day is going to be. I'm definitely not looking forward to it.

I walked to my seat across from Rose seeing that she also was not planning on doing anything as well. She was openly scowling at noting before I sat down. I smiled at her again and she sort of smiled back. I was going to leave her alone but she apparently had other ideas.

"Hi, Eli." She said lightly.

"Hey Rose, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes and no but it's nothing to worry about." She reassured.

I nodded letting it drop. "How was your weekend? Do anything fun?" I asked.

She smiled before answering, "Well, me and Alice went shopping."

"Sound like fun." I said.

She hummed in agreement before her eyes flittered over to me.

"Would you like to go with us sometime?" She asked, waiting for my reply.

My jaw dropped a little before I realized that she expected an answer.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that. I don't get to go shopping all that often so it'll be nice to check out the shops around here." I said quickly.

It's one thing to be friends while at school but outside of school, this must be unheard of for her let alone the rest of her family. This is a big step for her and them. She gave me her number so we can make plans for this weekend. We then went on to discuss what we like as far as styles go these days. She also gave me some great tips for makeup, not that there was anything wrong with my technique of course she just said test the waters. Try something new, in a sense. And I think she's right. By the time the period ended we parted ways, so I set off to find Bella. I knew she'd be at the office returning the paperwork and such.

I was correct in that assumption, she was walking down the hall to get to the office, and she also seemed a bit distressed. I walked in front of her to make her stop and look at me. She did, rather alarmed. She didn't even notice that I was walking up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing El, Edward Cullen was just being weird. Do I smell bad?" She asked.

I frowned at her question. "No you smell fine, why?"

"In class he kept putting his hand over his nose, like I smelled repulsive or something." She said while shaking her head. You could tell she was trying her best to not let it get to her. She was failing miserably though. We then began to walk to the office at a leisurely pace so she could collect herself. Once she got to the door I told her I'd wait outside for her. She went in as I leaned against the wall. I sighed, wondering what the fuck happened as said boy stormed out of the office, looking upset.

' _What bug crawled up your ass!?'_

He then stopped for a second, then continued his way out of the school. I scoffed then went to look inside for Bella, she handed Ms. Cope the papers and made a b-line for the door, I followed. We headed out the front doors to our designated cars when she stopped to look at the Edward and the other. I heard her mutter something like "Jerk" Before she opened her car door and started her engine. I followed suit, she apparently wasn't going home but to the diner. Charlie probably go off of work early and wants to have dinner.

We pulled into the parking lot, turned off our cars and headed inside. Al I could think was that she must've had a weird first day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because now we are about to enter the more crucial parts of the story. In case you didn't know there have been some changes to the original storyline, and I hope to keep it that way throughout the entirety of this story. Now onto updates, I just got my first job yesterday so I may be updating a bit sporadically over the next few months. But, I promise to update at least once a week or every two weeks. So try to keep a lookout for that. Don't forget to vote on my poll, for the actress that would portray Eli, It should be open until the end of this month! And lastly, thank you for the kind reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Dessie Out.**

After Bella and I had dinner with Charlie, she went on to explain that Edward Cullen had been acting strangely in their one and only class together. Bella was in a foul mood for hours after, which is normal.. At least I think it is. Maybe they both are just hormonal. I don't know. But then she decided to confront him the next day. When she told me this I had to do a double take. Bella, non-confrontational, meek and shy Bella was going to actively ask someone what their problem was. I almost couldn't believe it. She even went to be early so she'd figure out a game plan for how to approach him. I stayed up trying to understand her reasoning but came up empty. This wasn't like her at all. But nonetheless, I went to bed. I was dreading the day to come

The very next day though, her plan fell short. Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen. Bella seemed down about this and with a frustrated sigh she left the parking lot to go to class early. I followed her a couple minutes after. I was curious, so when first period started I had asked Alice where he was. She told me he had some personal matters to attend to in Alaska. That made me a bit worried. So I asked her to tell him that I hope everything's okay and to see him at school at a later date. She smiled and said she'd pass along the message. The rest of the day was quite normal. I went to classes while talking with Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice. They all seemed to differ in regards to their sibling being gone, at least reaction wise.

Jasper was to intent on speaking to me rather than talking about his brother, he seemed like he could care less. Which was fine by me, seeing as how I enjoyed his time and company. I was beginning to feel a little more attached every time we talked that day. Emmett was indifferent, we just talked about how boring the class was and would try to make each other laugh in the middle of class. Em was a funny guy, that's for sure. Rosalie seemed pissed off, especially at Bella. That made me weary. Why is she mad at Bella if Edward just had some personal matters to attend to? And as for Alice, she just seemed to know something that no one else did.

The first day of Edwards's absence went by in a flash. There wasn't a lot that could be done.

…

The next day was pretty much the same for me, but for Bella she grew more impatient. She was really hoping for him to show up, even after I had explained to her why he left. She wasn't going to let this go, damn that stubborn girl. I don't know why she can't just leave stuff alone. I loathe the way she feels that she's owed and answer for every little thing.

…

The next few days sped by, Bella grew to be more impatient for his return and I became more irritated at her behavior. I couldn't believe she wasn't letting go. He would be here whenever his business up there was done. Simple as that. But B was having none of it. She just kept venting to me about it, so much so that I actually got mad and told to shut up and deal with it. That ended up with her storming out of my bedroom and slamming the door. She didn't even speak to me all weekend, which was fine. Seeing how Pat made another appearance and bonded with Charlie…

Yes, you heard right. BONDED, with Charlie. Over a sports game no less. I was ecstatic. Charlie considered him a member of the family. And it was great for both my uncle and Pat. My brother never really had a positive male influence in his life, and Charlie trying to bond with his teenage daughter, let alone find some common ground was difficult. I honestly wanted Bella and her dad to have a decent relationship. Especially when I knew she wasn't happy here. She hated the cold and the rain. She yearned for the heat and dryness of Arizona. I hope that she'd be able to put down some roots here. I wanted her happy but I knew that it would take a miracle of some sort.

…

Finally, the next week was upon us. And Bella was still waiting for Edward to show up, she even went to school earlier than usual. I too decided to tag along seeing as how I wanted to see if he was alright. Considering how he left I would assume the personal matters were pretty severe. I couldn't tell you why I was concerned, only that I was.

I had worn an off white sweater that was a bit baggy on my frame, paired with my dark wash skinny jeans and my converse. I had looked exceptional enough for a Monday morning. Which I was happy about, I was never one to really dress up unless the occasion called for it. But I have grown to put more effort into my overall appearance. Maybe I'm just looking for a significant change. Change goes hand in hand with a lot of different traumas so maybe I'm just doing it to cope? Fuck if I know.

As more cars filed into the lot I noticed the jeep pull in. That was one of the Cullen's cars. The next was a shiny silver Volvo. I knew that would belong to the bronze haired Cullen. The five of them stepped from their cars and just stood around, just like everyone else in the lot. I looked over to my childhood friend, I could tell that she wanted to speak with Edward. I glared at her, not that she'd notice but that's beside the point.

' _Isabella Marie, I swear on everything that is good and holy if you start the confrontation right here and now I will not be accountable for dragging your ass in the other direction.'_ I thought to myself.

I heard someone chuckle and I looked to see that it came from the bronze boy himself. That was fucking weird. Was that a coincidence? I don't even know, but if it was the timing is unreal. My eyes returned to Bella and I could tell by the way she was holding herself that she was going to chicken out. She didn't like the attention so she definitely wouldn't ask him in front of the entire student body, for which I was thankful for. We just stood there waiting for the bell to ring so we could head to our perspective classes. Neither she nor I spoke, although I did see Alice wave to me out of my peripheral vision. I smiled slightly waving back. I was glad that they made an effort to at least say hello or wave at me when they saw me. It warmed my heart that they considered me to be a friend.

After the bell rang, everyone started to head inside in a wave like effect. The newest school day had begun.

 _~Time Goes On~_

School was undoubtedly the same as all of the other days, I spent first period with Alice and was alone for the next two periods. Mike still pestered me, which made me feel more irritated that I thought myself capable of. He still tried to hit on me even when it was blatantly obvious that I wasn't the least bit interested in him. He just seemed like he was never going to back off.

' _Maybe I can tell him I'm interested in girls.. It wouldn't be true but if it got him to leave me alone I'd do just about anything.'_

I headed to fourth period feeling drained and peeved because of that dumb boy who couldn't take the hint. I walked through the door and sluggishly walked down the aisle to my seat next to Jasper, slumping down into my chair. Jasper, being observant as always turned to look at me with a concerned look on his angelic face. God, he looks so cute when he's concerned.

"Are you alright, Elissa?" He asked, using my first name for the very first time. It was like honey to my ears. I smirked looking at him. Usually I hate when people say my first name but I could get used to him saying it, y'know?

"Yeah, I'm just dandy. I just wish certain people, namely a boy would take a hint." I said.

He seemed to understand exactly what I was saying, and boy, let me tell you, he did not look very happy about it. His face turned into a sharp scowl that could make anyone cower in fear. His eyes darkened for a split second as he was clenching his fist. While doing the latter he snapped his pencil right in two. Splinters flew across the table and I widened my eyes in response. He wasn't even trying all that hard. With my mouth agape I turned to him and to the mess the pencil had made, I did this more than a couple times. I was in complete and utter awe. But the awe was replaced with my curiosity.

' _Why is he so angry? It's not that big a deal, right? Maybe it's a friend thing.'_ I thought trying to rationalize the situation at hand.

' _Maybe it's because he LIKES you.'_ The inner voice snickered.

' _Maybe you should SHUT THE FUCK UP INNER VOICE.'_ I mentally shouted.

I then made a spontaneous decision, I brought my hand to his forearm, gripping lightly in reassurance. He lightly gasped and turned to look at me, surprised by the action. WE stared at each other for a few moment, golden pools meeting the ocean blue. Like a painting of starry night. Every other thing seemed to fall away from us as we continued to stare at one another. In that moment, it was just two beings being connected. I could feel my chest bloom with a warming fire, igniting my belly and making me shiver. But it wasn't from the cold. It was something that I have never experienced before and it almost made my heart ache. Almost.

We looked away, facing the front of the room, but I did not remove my hand from his arm. He didn't seem to mind the touch and he in fact let it remain there for the rest of the class. By the time class let out I had started to grab my things, placing them in my bag. I began to make my way out of the room only to have Jasper standing in front of me almost expectantly. He smirked while holding his left arm, silently asking for me to take it. I was unsure but I suddenly felt a wave of confidence surge through me, I took his arm and we walked out of the classroom. Together. I was surprised at the notion, but I wasn't unhappy about it. We walked through the hallways with people staring at us. The looks they gave would make me want to hide but with Jazz by my side I could care less.

We parted ways as we entered the cafeteria, a nodded goodbye and he shot me the most charming smile. It made me feel weak in the knees. And believe me when I say it never happens. Let me reiterate. It NEVER happens. Not once in my entire life had I ever felt this way, especially because of a guy no less. I walked to my table where everyone sat with their mouths open, they obviously saw Jazz with me on his arm. They couldn't believe it. I could barely believe it myself. But it happened. As soon as I sat down the entire table leapt into me with questions. Most of which were answered with "no comment".

' _That was unexpected. But what's more unexpected was how much I liked it'_

 _~Time Goes On~ (Skip to the end of the school day)_

I met up with Bella after our final class, she told me that Edward was apparently in a much better mood and even had a civil conversation with her. I was almost astounded. That boy did a full 180 in regards to how he was behaving. That kind of shit will give someone whiplash. Bella and I walked to our own cars, getting ready to head out for the day and finally head home. My hand was on my door handle when I heard a car screeching behind me. I whipped myself around to see Tyler's van heading straight for Bella and had no intention of stopping. In a moment I began to move towards my friend but even I couldn't move that fast. I could hear the van hit something and before I knew it I was moving at full speed, seeing that the van had stopped and collided into something. I jumped up into the bed of the truck yelling my friend's name. I came to look over the other side, my heart hammering against my ribcage. But what I thought happened was not what I came across. Bella was on the ground with Edward hovering over her, his hand denting the side of the car.

I looked at the situation in shock before he quickly moved away from the scene and jumped down to take his place, I looked over my best friend, checking for injuries. My blood still pumped making me unable to hear as I grabbed her shoulders. I could feel wetness on my cheeks but I was far more concerned with my friend than I was with myself. Bella kept trying to get through to me but I held onto her shoulders, still crying. I could vaguely hear someone saying to call an ambulance. Darkness clouded my vision.

That was the second time I blacked out.

…..

My consciousness came back to me, although I wasn't in the parking lot at the school anymore, I was in the hospital standing next to Bella as Charlie was trying to get my attention.

"Eli! ELI! ELISSA!" He somewhat shouted.

I looked to him alarmed, he was worried but breathed a sigh of relief when I came back to my senses. Bella was also looking at me in an extremely worried manner. I gave her a once over, there were no scratches or bruises, she looked alright. At least she did externally. I rushed forward, enveloping her into a bone crushing hug as I began to cry once more. I almost lost her. I almost lost my best friend. She could have been killed. She tried to soothe me but I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. I was happy she was alive and okay. I started to breathe calmly, I realized she was stroking my back in a caring manner, trying to soothe me.

Once I was collected I let her go to look at her.

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice.

"I almost got hit by the van-"She began but I interrupted her.

"After that, I mean after that. Once I was with you." I clarified.

"You kept mumbling something I couldn't understand. You were there but you weren't there at the same time. You were on like autopilot mode or something. You didn't even speak when the ambulance came, you still moved and got in to ride with me." She explained.

I sighed, not liking the fact that I basically blacked out for a long-ish period of time. She was being checked out by a nurse until I tall man with blond hair in a doctor's coat arrived. He introduced himself as Doctor Cullen. My eyes widened at that. He looks so young, and he adopted all of those teenagers. This man is a saint, plus he is attractive. He went on to ask some routine questions about Bella and even told her to come back in if there was any problems. I had thought that this would be the end of this little nightmare. But I was wrong. Bella just had to bring up the fact that Edward had saved her. Now the young doctor looked a bit worried. But he still managed to put on a smile and bade us goodbye.

Bella was finally able to leave but we heard a conversation between three of the Cullen's. The father, Edward and Rosalie. Bella and I looked on to see that the conversation was beginning to take a heated turn. It probably would've gone full scale had Dr. Cullen not mentioned we were standing about five to ten feet away. The nice doctor led a very pissed off looking Rosalie away from myself and Bella. Which left Edward to some to speak to us, well I mean Bella in this case. I'm not in the right mind to be speaking much at the moment. Bella started into him about what she saw while Edward tried to tell her she was wrong.

"Aren't you going to thank me? Get it over with?" He asked.

Bella said an insincere thank you before he realized something.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked, frustrated.

"NO, not until you tell me the truth." She said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said as he turned around to leave.

I sprung forward. "Thank you!" I said shakily. He turned to look at me. "Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her so thank you." I sobbed out, still very emotional.

' _I can't lose her, I've already lost so much. If she had died I don't know if I would have the strength to continue on. I can't lose anyone else.'_ I thought.

He looked shocked and before Bella or I could say anything else he was gone. She looked at me with a shocked expression, probably wondering why I was being like this but I didn't really care. She was alive and that's all that mattered.

Today was the day I almost lost another loved one.. I won't let someone else I love die. You'd best believe that…


	10. AN I'M SO SORRY

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone. It's been quite a while since I updated but I've recently came into some free time so I decided I need to finish this for the sake of you lovely people. I know most will be disappointed that this isn't another chapter but I do have some good news. I will be hopefully posting within the next couple of days, in the meantime, I am active on Tumblr. I have my personal blog of random things I enjoy and my actual imagine blog for multiple fandoms. I will list those below. So keep your eyes peeled and notifications on, Eli is about to make a grand reappearance.**

 **Note: if those of you are interested in a little Q &A either on YouNow, Skype or Tumblr Let me know in the reviews. And when I post the chapters I can set a proper date and time. **

**P.S: I really hope you guys wouldn't mind doing a tumblr Q &A or livestream that way you can ask all sorts of questions about my OC's and the story in general. It'd be really cool to actual talk to you wonderful people.**

 **Dessie Out.**

 **Personal Tumblr: DessieDawnWritesFanfiction**

 **Fandom Imagines Tumblr: Imagine Things, Stuff and Whatever The Fuck**

 **(I'm known as Admin Darling) ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **So, its been quite a while and I cannot apologize enough. My own life has been stressful and hectic and I owe it to you guys to finish this. As of right now I do not have a set time that I will be posting, however I will plan to write chapters in between my busy schedule. I haven't heard from anybody about the Q &A and that sort of makes me sad. I'd love to talk to my followers and see what they like about this story and about my characters. So please, if you'd like to hear about it then please review or PM me that way I can set up a stream. Maybe along the lines of a discussion of the books events or upcoming chapters. Well, I'll stop talking and get to the story.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Dessie out.**

To say that Charlie and I were hovering over Bella after the accident would've been an understatement. At this point we were straight up stalking her. I kept asking her how she was, if she was in any pain. She assured me that she was fine and couldn't comprehend why I was acting the way I was. I was confused. Did she not know? Then I realized, everyone was aware that my family had died, but no one knew the cause of their imminent death. I told her about the accident, well, the more edited version of it anyway. Considering the fact that people tend to look at you different when you tell them you tried to end your life, I decided to keep that little bit of information to myself. She stared at me wide eyed, now she knew why. It was a traumatizing experience and to almost have another situation involving a brush with death with a vehicle happen about a month after the first, it's completely understandable.

But something else was plaguing my mind, as well as my sisters. She and I were both aware that Edward Cullen was across the lot and still he managed to not only stop Tyler's van from crushing her, but dent it with his hand. It was like some superhero shit. Like straight out of a comic book or movie. The boy in question, chalked it up to an adrenaline rush. That sounds like bullshit. I don't accept that, and neither does Bell's. And while I'd love to know the truth my instincts are telling me to forget about it. Reason being if he's capable of doing the thing he did, what else is he capable of? It's not every day that someone can do that and with the luck my sister had she managed to find that someone. She was intrigued, and I was too. But I really had to question whether or not knowing the truth was a good idea. I needed to know that if we chose to go down this path, that there wouldn't be a consequence for it.

I went to bed that night, thinking about the day up until the incident in question. I had mostly spent my time talking with Jazz. We bonded pretty quickly over that past couple of weeks. He was more open, he talked more often and better yet, he smiled more. That made me happier than I could've ever imagined possible. I loved seeing people be happy and smiling but seeing him do so, because of me. It made me want to see him do it more, he deserves to smile more. What I wouldn't give to make him smile forever.

' _Jesus fucking Christ Elissa! You still don't know the guy all that well and you continue to make those sort of proclamations inside your head. And you say you don't have romantic feelings towards him.'_

I cursed my common sense knowing that there was now a question lingering on all of the members of the Cullen family. They all shared other worldly attributes, which meant that if Eddie boy had super strength then they too had it. I don't think they are violent in any way, but I can't be sure. I have to tread lightly, as does Bella, but I don't think she will. She's a stubborn girl and wants to figure it out and I don't doubt that she will. But at what cost?

I placed my head into the palms of my hands and sighed deeply, trying to calm my raging thoughts and feelings. I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to acknowledge the current situation or ignore it. This is the literal definition of a rock and a hard place.

…

I heard footsteps from down the hall and a signature knock upon my bedroom door. If I remember correctly, it means that Bella wants to talk. I repeat the same knock upon my nightstand.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap and tap._

Before I know it Bella enters the room and closes it swiftly behind her. I wear the blank expression of a mask while she tries to hide her anxiousness. I shake my head before patting the space in front of me. Asking her to sit, she complies. We sit and silence, unsure of who wants to talk first. Which is really awkward in case you didn't know.

I somehow end up breaking the ice first.

"What a helluva day, huh?" I say with a humorless smile.

Her scoff is evident, as is her half smile. "You could say that again."

"So I guess we are gonna get to the bottom of this mystery?" I ask.

"I know that you don't want to.." She trails off.

"Friends don't let friends do dumb things alone. I got your back, we are in this together."

She nods at me, silently thanking that I'm going to help out. We decide to do a bit of research. Both through the use of internet and books while also taking note of different behaviors that we observe during school hours. With a proper plan and strategy in place we head downstairs to make dinner for Charlie.

 _*Time goes on*_

Dinner was quiet and so very freaking awkward, without my normal witty banter and conversation starters it mostly consisted of clinking silverware and throat clearing noises.

I won't lie, it's probably the worst kind of situation during a family dinner. And I have quite the long list of catastrophic and awkward dinners from my past. Including those from an ex-boyfriend. But that's not something I should be thinking about, too much cringe for me to handle at this very moment.

After dinner we went our separate ways and straight to bed. Which was a silent blessing from the gods. Although it would seem as if sleep would be eluding me for the night. Tossing and turning, thousands of sleep positions and still not a wink of sleep left me frustrated to no end. I ended up just staring at the ceiling until the slight morning light drifted through my curtains.

My phone alarm went off and after angrily huffing I turned it off. Laying back in bed I realized that I have no excuse to not go to school. To be perfectly honest I would much rather switch with Bella so I don't have to deal with high school social circus. Internally I'm beating myself against a brick wall because I should not be forced to deal with this. Sigh, but what am I going to do?

I begrudgingly got dressed into a burgundy cable knit sweater, charcoal gray leggings and a pair of black knock off UGG's, and believe me you don't need to spend 100$ on shoes in order to look cute. I look like I'm sort of trying to care about my appearance but not really. Grabbing a hair tie and tying my blonde unruly hair into a cute messy bun I was ready to go and start the day.

I said goodbye to B, letting her know that I'll pick up her assignments for the day she'll be missing. She almost tried to fight me about going to school almost immediately. I got into my car, started the ignition and drove the short distance to the school. Looking into my rearview mirror my appearance was pretty much zombified due to lack of sleep, dark circles peeking out below my eyes, violet bags meeting the blue-green of my irises. People are going to be talking about how tired I look and I know a punch may or may not be thrown.

It would seem as if the entire student body were awaiting my arrival, wanting to badger me with all sorts of questions.

' _Is Bella okay? Are you okay? So nobody died? Etcetera.'_

God people want me to get all violent and punchy today don't they? I growled underneath my breath as I exited the car. I would've continued sulking but they I could hear Patrick's customized ringtone. I managed a small smile, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Pat, what's up?"

" _WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? I text Bella this morning because I couldn't get ahold of you last night only to find out she almost dies and you damn near lost your damn mind and that's all you have to say?! Elissa, what the actual Fu-"_

"Calm the hell down will ya? The last thing I need is for you to lecture me right now. I fine, Bella is FINE and everything is sunshine and rainbows, okay?" _I snap at him._

" _Shit.. I'm sorry El, I was just worried you know? I didn't mean to blow up on you. Forgive me?" He pleaded._

"Ugh, fine you are forgiven. Look, I'll call you after school okay? Just to touch base with you. Sound okay?"

We bade each other good day before hanging up. I must not have heard anything over us talking because the next thing I know, Jasper is on my six standing directly behind me.

"Was that your boyfriend?" He spat bitterly.

Clenching both my jaw and fists I turned and glared daggers into the living work of art.

"NO. Pat is a friend, like a brother to me. And what is with the jealousy? Where do you get off, trying to act as if you have any right to know about who I talk to? Take a chill pill." I retort.

His face softens and he opens his mouth to apologize but I hold my hand up to stop him before storming off into the building. Power walking into first period, giving a VERY pissed off aura, I might add, I sit into my assigned seat before the bell rings for class to start. Alice sits by me, not saying a word, only smiling gently at me and my mood gradually gets a little better over my first class. She doesn't even ask me what happened, just offers a sympathetic nod. I appreciate her acting this way, mostly because I have no desire to talk about it until I actually see him again.

The next two periods fly by pretty quickly and I immediately dread this sort of confrontation. I swallow my pride, going into the classroom and sit down next to Jasper, who looks like someone kicked his puppy. I sigh heavily, I nudge him and give a smile. He looks confused but I place my hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly, showing him there is no hard feeling over out little spat earlier this morning. He smiles lightly, his eyes twinkling while he does so. My heart swells at the sight, he really is beautiful when he smiles. Though we don't talk too much after that, the smiles on our faces last all throughout the entirety of the class. The lesson soon ends, the bell ringing noisily. I move to grab my bad and begin to exit the room.

But then I feel a cold, strong hand wrap around my elbow and spinning me quickly to face the perpetrator, Jasper. His honey gaze locks onto mine as he stares.

"Have lunch with me?.." He asks, his voice quiet.

I nod, but being close to him makes my head feel dizzy, I grab onto his shoulder, anchoring myself to his strong frame. He smirks, but doesn't say anything. Once my mind drifts out of the haze that is Jasper Hale, I do something that I'm not sure I'll regret later on.

…

I pull him into me, hugging him. He tenses noticeably, but allows me to hold him. He smells of pine and woodland musk, which I think is a great scent. Is it natural or is it cologne? I wonder.

He breaks the embrace with a kind smile and leads me out the door and down the hallway. After a minute or two of walking we end up outside. In the school's parking lot of all places. We walk towards my car, he open the driver's side door for me, oozing chivalry as I step inside my vehicle. He closes the door and walks toward the passenger side hopping in. There is some tension between us, not a lot but enough to make this awkward. I fidget in my seat as I stare at him, unsure of what to say or do.

He speaks first, breaking the silence easily.

"I'm truly sorry about earlier, I was.. Out of line, I had no right to act like that or even question you the way I did. It's not something I've ever done before and despite the way I feel about you I should have handled it better." He says.

"Feel about me?.." I ask, trailing off slightly confused about the turn of events.

"Yes, my feelings about you are very clear, at least to me. I enjoy your company, you make me feel lighter in a sense. Being around you makes me content, carefree even. I'm rather fond of you." He says, sexily smiling at me.

I flush, avoiding eye contact, but not for long. His fingertips grasp my chin bringing my gaze back to his. I wet my lips, which were as dry as the Sahara desert and somehow I hadn't noticed until now.

"How do you feel about me Elissa?" He asks, his voice dropping in tone, a sound that would make me fall had I not been sitting. My mouth felt like cotton, and at first I didn't know what to think. Let alone what to even say to him. He was straightforward about his feelings towards me and here I am gaping like a fish out of water. Way to go Eli, make yourself look like a fool in front of Jazz.

I clear my throat, trying to think about how I feel without making things more complicated.

"I feel… Safe, like I don't need to have my guard up around you. I can be honest and I tend to feel elated just being to talk to you or see you. It's.. Really confusing." I answer truthfully.

His smile widens, the smile actually reaching his eyes. What is that look in his eyes? I cannot honestly tell, its nothing something I'm familiar with nor accustomed to.

"I need you to know something.." I say, with extreme caution. He cocks an eyebrow, face now unreadable. Cold calculation in his eyes.

I swallow audibly before continuing, "Bella and I know that we saw something that could not be explained. I told her she should let it go, forget it ever happened, she won't listen to me. I like you, and your family so I won't ask or pry for answers that aren't mine to know. I care about you, so I want to be straight up. Because I'd hate if I had to lie to you. I however can't say the same for Bella, so I'm sorry for that." I whisper.

His face shows a full 180 change, he chuckles all the while shaking his head, trying to hide his grin.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he compliments, as he scoff lightly.

"Er, no, not really." I reply, clearly flustered.

"Since we're being honest here, Darlin', If it were up to me, I'd tell you everything. Right now." He breathes.

"Y-you would?" I ask, astonished. "Why?"

He just shakes his head with a smile that reads: I know something you don't know. I huff before I push at his shoulder, I realize that he moves easily to the direction I push, because he's letting me. Lightning fast, he grabs my hand, before pressing his lips to my knuckles. I go beet red, completely caught off guard at this slight intimate moment. He gets out of the car in fluid, graceful movements, before shutting the door. He tips an imaginary hat towards me before going back into the school building. As soon as he is out of sight my face, lightly slams into my steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm my fluttering heart.

' _Dear God. That shit should be illegal when he does it. I don't need heart palpitations.'_

I groan at myself for acting like a typical teenage girl before hearing the ending bell. As fast as I possibly can, I sprint for the doors as to not be late for the next class of the day.

' _Jasper, if I end up being tardy for class I'm going to make you pay.'_ I swore internally.

*Time Goes On*

It's the end of the school day, kids are moving to get home either by walking, taking the bus or their own cars. Walking down the steps I lazily head towards my own car, utterly exhausted. Making my way through the swarm of students and eventually to my car I look for jasper and the rest of his family. I find them instantly, leaning against the appointed cars. Alice, Emmett and Jasper wear happy expressions while Edward and Rosalie scowl. Well Edward scowls at me while Rose scowls at the parking spot that belongs to Bella.

I wave at the four of them, minus Eddie, because fuck him that's why. Alice and Em wave while Jazz smirks at me knowingly and Rose is able to muster a very small smile. Then I head for home, eager to nap away the rest of the day, otherwise I may just end up killing myself via sleep deprivation.

Getting home and giving Bella her work, bidding her goodnight. I head into my room and fall into bed and very quickly I fall asleep, replaying the events at lunch over and over again. Until I fall into a blissful state of sleep, thinking of him.

…

….

…..

….

…

 _My dream is, well, bright. The light and colors are all so vibrant and so very beautiful. I'm walking again and my feet seem to know where to go, but I have no idea where I'm heading to._

 _I see Jasper first, dressed casually, leaning up against the tree, and waiting for me. He smiles and so do I. He walks to me and twirls me around, we laugh and hold onto each other tightly, unwilling to let go. I feel weightless and so happy. Is this what life could be like? Is this what we could be like? It feels like something out of a fairytale. I can only hope that one day it will be real.._


End file.
